Dbz High
by Goten4eva
Summary: They loved each other with all thier heart. Being in High School, they must face confilcts and tradgedies. Through it all thier always be with each other. A story we can really all relate to: being teenagers and all
1. The Girl Nextdoor

Dbz High:

The Girl Next Door

"GOKU!! Wake up, or you'll be late for school!" Yuki called.

"Al-Alright. I'm up." Goku said groggily.

Goku Son hated that most in the morning. When his mom woke him up from a deep sleep. And for what? So he could go to school and "learn"? Goku was the hottest guy in school, and was the QB for Orange Star High's Eagles. He had ripped muscles and had a reputation for a bad temper. He'd often get pissed off if he couldn't get his way. At 17, he was extremely immature. Goku then grabbed his favorite jeans and his black Metallica shirt.

"Hmm… just another day." He said.

"Morning mom." He said as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey loser." said his older brother Raditz.

"Hey ass hole." said an annoyed Goku.

"Goku, language!" said his mother sternly.

"Hey what's all the commotion about?" asked Bardock, Goku's dad.

"Hey Dad!" Goku said. Goku and Bardock were extremely close. They were practically inseparable.

"Hey, you know, we have some new neighbors. Let's go over there and introduce ourselves."

"That's a great idea!" said Yuki.

…………………………………………………………………….

"WAKE UP BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FUCKIN SCHOOL!" screamed John.

John was ChiChi Lynn's step dad. He was the worst ever. He abused her, both emotionally and physically. As a result, ChiChi was often very shy. Her mother, Rin, wasn't home very often, for she worked long hours each day.

ChiChi awoke, looking up at her new ceiling. This was the fifth move she had gone through this year. This was now her permanent home. She stood up and grabbed her red tank top and her black skirt. She had long, flowing, black hair and big, brown eyes. ChiChi always had low self esteem, since her father always put her down.

"Yea I'm up."

The doorbell rang. "BRYAN! ANSWER THE FUCKIN DOOR!" said John.

"Yes sir." Bryan said. He was their butler.

"Umm… Hi, were the Son family. We live right next door, and we wanted to welcome you guys to the neighborhood." Bardock said.

"Well thank you. My master isn't really in a good mood right now, and I think it would be best if you stopped by later." Bryan said.

"Bryan, who's at the door?" ChiChi walked towards her butler.

"This is the Son family. They live next door." Said Bryan.

She was the most beautiful thing Goku had ever seen. Her smile made his heart melt, and her voice made him feel weak.

"Erm… Hey, I'm Goku." He said nervously.

She smiled. He was HOT! "Uhh, I'm ChiChi." She said holding her arm out for him to shake.

"I'm sorry we came at a bad time, and we'll maybe get to know each other later." Yuki said.

Goku thought about her on his way to school. She was hottest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to squeeze her breasts so bad! Her ass was so firm, and her lips looked so luscious and tasty.

"Like she's ever going to go out with a football player." He said.

"She's probably taken."

After all, it's just another day isn't it? Goku thought.


	2. I love you

**Chapter 2 of Dbz High! I hope you enjoy this! Plz comment! In dis chappy, we have Goku… CONFESSING HIS LOVE TO CHICHI! What will happen?**

Dbz High

I love you

Goku had finally arrived at the doors Orange Star High. Before he knew it, he was greeted by his friends.

"Hey man! Wassup?" called Yamcha, giving him a high five.

"Nothing much, you?" Goku asked.

"Well, Vegeta was screwing around with Bulma again. I don't know why you don't like her Vegeta." Yamcha said, eying his other friend.

"She's a bitch, I'm telling you Yamcha. I don't know what you see in that stuck up hoe." Vegta said.

"Hello! I'm right here! God, Vegeta, you bastard! " Bulma screamed.

Goku giggled. Vegeta and Bulma really hated each other. Bulma and Yamcha have been going out for three years, and have never even considered breaking up. Goku had a funny feeling that deep inside, Vegeta really liked Bulma, although she was taken. Once they were in homeroom, the teacher made an announcement.

"Good Morning class, today we have a new student. Ms. ChiChi Lynn, you may come in now."

She walked in shyly, holding her books. She looked so nervous and lost.

"Oh my God! Yamcha, that's that hot girl I told you about! That's my new neighbor!" Goku said ecstatically.

"Woah! You weren't kidding when you said hot! Look at those knockers one her!" Yamcha said drooling.

"Erm.." muttered Bulma.

"Hey babe I was only kidding." Yamcha said apologetically.

"Hey ChiChi! Do you remember me? I'm Goku, the one that came to your house this morning!" Goku called.

She smiled. She remembered him alright.

"Why don't you come sit by us." Bulma said.

"Sure." ChiChi said nervously.

"Hey, these are my friends, Bulma, Yamcha, and Vegeta." Goku said.

"Hi, hice to meet you."

"Aw, you look so nervous! We won't bite," Bulma said.

"so, where'd you come from?" Bulma asked.

"My Mom works in all sorts of places, which forces us to move a lot. I'm sick of it. But finally, my mom's planning on retiring this year, so this is my permanent home." ChiChi said.

"Hmmm… what happened to your Dad?" Vegeta asked.

"Damn, Vegeta! That's none of your freakin business!" Yamcha said.

"It's ok, really. My Dad committed suicide six years ago. He was an alcoholic." ChiChi said sadly.

"Wow, were sorry to hear about that." said Goku sympathetically.

"It's alright. Besides, I have a stepdad for 5 years, and he's good to me." ChiChi lied.

"Hey baby!" called a guy sitting behind Vegeta.

"Why don't you come over here and let me devour those delicious knockers you have."

"Leave her alone Mark." Goku said, anger rising.

"Hey Chi, just ignore him. Mark's a jerk to everybody." Bulma said.

After a day of chatting and getting to know each other, had became the best of friends. ChiChi, Goku, Bulma, and Yamcha They were talking and laughing, and sharing their secrets. ChiChi was even considering to tell them about her stepdad. The only person that ChiChi didn't feel comfortable around was Vegeta. But, my god she liked Goku! He was funny, nice, good looking, and he was very understanding. She really liked him, but was afraid to confess her feelings. The bell rung, and it was time to go home.

"See you later Chi." Bulma called, walking with Yamcha.

"Bye! I'll call you tonight!" ChiChi called.

ChiChi stopped by her locker when someone pinned her back to the wall. It was Mark.

"Hey sexy," he said.

He was wearing a muscle tee, with jeans. His hair was spiked brown, and his eyes were cold and fierce.

"Please leave me alone!" ChiChi screamed. This got everyone's attention.

"Aww, babe, you know you want me," he said squeezing her right breast. He began to caress her ass, when ChiChi screamed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she screamed, punching and kicking. He still wouldn't let her go.

"HEY MARK!" Goku called.

"Leave her alone or I'll fuck you up!" Goku screamed.

"Why would you give a shit about her? She's just a girl." said Mark.

"You want to know why I care, Mark? It's because FUCKIN LOVE HER YOU BASTARD!"

This shocked ChiChi. He loved her? Why would such a popular guy even care about a girl like her? ChiChi loved Goku with all her heart, and desperately wanted to be able to call him hers. No man has ever done that to her. No man was ever able to steal her heart. And just in a matter of hours too! Before she knew it, Goku swung at Mark, and caused him to bleed in his nose. Mark threw a punch at him, and Goku blocked. Mark was shocked at his reflexes, no one was ever able to dodge his power punches before! All of a sudden, Mark stopped fighting.

"Alright man, you win." Mark said coolly, deeply knowing inside that he'd get his ass kicked.

"Don't you ever mess with her like that again!" Goku yelled, before turning to face a bewildered ChiChi.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked, his eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, thanks." she said. She couldn't stop staring at him.

She couldn't help not to ask. "Is it true? Do you really love me?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yea…yea I really do." he said, with a smile on his face.

ChiChi was shocked. He really did care for her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, but another part of her told her she shouldn't.

She just stood there, staring at him, straight in the eyes. Then, she ran. She didn't know why she ran, but she felt is was best to. Goku was left in the hallway, sad, shocked, and confused. Did she love him or not? Why'd she run? But, if she didn't love him, why would she bother to ask if he loved her or not? Goku was so confused and embarrassed.

'Did I scare her?' He thought.

So many questions played in his mind. Somehow, he just had to have her. She stole his heart. With just one look, he felt as if he knew her for so long. Kami, how he loved her.

'Maybe Bulma has some advice.' He said, pulling out his sidekick.

He then began to text:

_DarthVader63: Hey B, can I ask u somthn?_

_SexiiChic: Yea wht is it?_

_DarthVader63: Do u think I should ask Chi out?..._

**HeeHee! CLIFFHANGER! Srry bout dat folks! How do think it is so far? Ch 3 will be coming shortly!**


	3. The Club

**In the last chapter, Goku admitted that he loved ChiChi, after an incident with the ChiChi obsessed Mark. Will ChiChi say she loves him too? Will she go out with Goku?**

* * *

** Dbz High**

** The Club  
**

Bulma had invited ChiChi to lunch Saturday at the Java Café. She wanted to talk to ChiChi about the text conversation she and Goku had had.

"Hey Chi," said Bulma taking a seat at a table.

"Hey what's up." ChiChi said.

"Chi, can I tell you something? I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but I think you have the right to know. I also want to know what you think, okay? Bulma said.

ChiChi nodded.

"Well, to put things short, Goku's going to ask you out on Monday." Bulma said uneasily.

"Are you serious?" ChiChi said in disbelief, trying not to smile.

"Yea. Do you like him? Be honest, I wouldn't tell anybody." Bulma said.

"B, I really, really like him." ChiChi said smiling.

"Then what's the problem? Go out with him!" Bulma said ecstatically.

"I'm not sure. See, look Bulma, I've never ever told anyone this but… my stepdad abuses me." ChiChi said sadly.

"ARE U FUCKIN SERIOUS!" Bulma screamed.

"Yes! Now shut up, please! I don't want anyone to know." ChiChi said.

"I can't tell anybody because if he finds out I told somebody, he said he'll hurt my mom." ChiChi said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my Gosh, Chi." Bulma said, trying to comfort her.

"John's such a bastard. I can't tell you what things he's done to me, but he's hurt me in a lot of ways! And he even cheats on my mom!" ChiChi said crying.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bulma asked with concern.

"I'm afraid not. All I have to do is stay out of John's way, then, I guess I'll be alright. The reason why I'm so afraid to go out with Goku is because, I'm just afraid of what my stepdad will think…. or, what he'll do to him." ChiChi said seriously.

"B, I hate myself! I'm so stupid! I try and hide my feelings from him all the time! I'm so afraid Bulma!" ChiChi said crying.

"Oh, Chi, you're not stupid. If you really love him, I think you should tell him how you feel. C'mon, I have the perfect opportunity to let him know." Bulma said.

"Did you want to come to the Blue Haze with us?" Bulma asked.

"Umm… what's the Blue Haze?" ChiChi asked.

"It's this new club. Everyone's going to be there, including Goku." Bulma cooed.

"Does Goku know that I'm going?" ChiChi asked.

"No not yet. I'll tell him. Maybe he'll ask you out tonight!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Bulma! What the hell am I going to wear? I have nothing appropriate for partying in my closet!" ChiChi said nervously.

"Calm down Chi! I'm sure whatever you wear Goku will love! Besides, I'm the fashion expert! Let's go shopping! You said you had nothing to do today right?"

ChiChi nodded.

"Well, we'll go shopping, I'll do your hair and makeup, and we'll go together!" Bulma said.

"Yea I guess I could make it. Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty. Phew, that was a great workout." Goku stated. 

"HA! I can do about a hundred push ups." Raditz said.

"Yeah right! Stop being a pussy, Radtiz, you can't even do three!" Goku said.

"That's what you think." said Raditz.

Goku's sidekick started ringing.

"Hold on, my phones ringing." Goku said.

"Whatever." Raditz left the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you going to that stupid club thing tonight?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh hey Vegeta. Yea I'm going. You?"

"Typical. I knew you were going. I don't do parties."

"Aww, why not Vegeta? They're so much fun. Think of it this way. There'll be girls, drinks, music, who possibly wouldn't want to go?" Goku said.

"Me! I hate dancing, and I don't want to socialize with a bunch of high bastards that might want to rape me from behind!"

Vegeta hung up.

Goku didn't get Vegeta sometimes. He was so stuck up and snobby. The only reason Yamcha and Goku were friends with him was because he was in there classes since grade school, and he played on the football team.

Goku took a shower, dressed in blue jeans, a red muscle tee, and a black leather jacket. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Goku said.

"Hey sport, where you going?" Bardock asked.

"I'm going out to dinner with my friends." Goku lied. It was so hard for him to lie to his Dad. He didn't know why, but he could lie to his Mom easy, but not his Dad.

"I'm not stupid you know," Bardock said with a smile.

"tell me, where are you going. I promise I won't tell mom." Bardock said with a wink.

Goku loved that. His dad was so understanding and if his mom disagreed with him, Bardock would take Goku's side. Every time.

"To that new club, Blue Haze."

"Cool, just be back by two okay?" Bardock said.

"Alright."

Goku heard a car horn beep.

"That must be Yamcha. See ya later Dad." Goku said.

"Bye son."

It was all a matter of time before they were at Blue Haze. Yamcha and Goku were waiting for ChiChi and Bulma to arrive.

"Damn! Are they here yet?" Yamcha asked

"Yea we're here."

Bulma appeared wearing a silver sequin tank top, a jean skirt, and high heels.

"Whoa! Hey sexy!" said Yamcha.

"Hey babe." She said kissing him.

"Everyone I want to introduce you to the new ChiChi!" Bulma exclaimed.

ChiChi appeared in a revealing navy blue halter top, with a short black skirt, and high heels. Her hair was tied back in a waterfall, bringing out her gorgeous eyes. She smiled at Goku nervously.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Wow! Erm.. Chi, you look… great!" Goku managed to say.

She smiled. Oh, God, his heart melted every time she smiled. He truly loved her with all his heart.

"C'mon guys, let's party!" Yamcha said.

"God, please Yamcha, don't say that, it sounds so gay!"

"Yea please don't say that, babe." Bulma said giggling.

"Alright, alright! C'mon, let's go inside!" Yamcha said.

Everyone chatted and partied. The only one who was sort of distant from everyone else was ChiChi. For some reason, she just didn't feel right in that type of atmosphere. Everyone was dancing, and ChiChi felt sort of left out. Goku noticed this, and sat down beside her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm just not used to this atmosphere. I've never really been to a club before. Everyone's dancing, I can't dance." ChiChi said.

"C'mon, I'll show you." Goku said, leading her to the dance floor.

"You just have to feel the beat."

"There you go!"

"This is pretty easy!" ChiChi exclaimed.

All of a sudden the song changed. A slow song started playing, and couples gathered around the dance floor.

"Can you show me how to dance like this?" ChiChi asked.

"Of coarse."

"Just take my hand." Goku said.

ChiChi rested her head against his shoulder. He was so warm. His muscular arms protected her body. She felt as is no one could hurt her. Not even her step dad. In the arms of Goku, her lover. His eyes burning into hers, he began closing his eyes. She moved closer to him, and he crashed his lips onto hers. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, and he welcomed it with pleasure. She kissed him with so much passion, telling him that she loved him so much. Finally she broke the kiss.

"Oh my god! Look, it's working!" Bulma squealed, dancing with Yamcha.

ChiChi, realizing what she had just done, ran, leaving Goku on the dance floor.

'I'm so sorry, Goku.' She thought.

'It's after two and my dad's going to kill me!'

* * *

After about twenty minutes, ChiChi arrived home. She barged through the front door. 

"Where the fuck have you been bitch?" John screamed.

"I was out with my friends." ChiChi said, quite afraid.

"WRONG!" John hit her across the face.

"Your such a bitch! You leave home at 10 am, and come back at two thirty?" John asked.

"And what the fuck is that? What are you wearing, you whore?"

"I'm sorry." ChiChi began to cry.

"Shut the fuck up you whore! I'm tired of this shit!" John hit her again, this time punching her in the stomach.

All of a sudden, he began to hit her all over, forcing her to fall to the ground. He yelled insults, and made fun of her. ChiChi was bawling now.

"That's right you whore! Never leave again without telling me where the fuck you are!"

ChiChi ran to her room in tears. She hated her step dad so much. She threw herself on the bed and prayed her heart out. She loved her mom, and she didn't want anything to happen to her. She couldn't see her mom lose another man. She just couldn't. She remembered how depressed she was when her father had died. She didn't speak to any man for weeks. ChiChi's mother had no idea that her new husband abused her daughter, or had cheated on her for any matter. ChiChi lied herself on the bed and looked out her window, staring at the stars. She really loved Goku, she just was afraid. Afraid of what was going to happen to him if her step dad ever found out.

'I have to stop being so weak,' she thought.

'I need to stop running from him and face my fears. If he ever does ask me out, I'm going to say yes.'

"Oh, poor Goku…" she said.

Just then, ChiChi picked up her Razr and dialed Goku's number. He didn't answer.

"Hey, Goku, I feel really bad about what happened tonight, and I want you to know I really, really like you. Heck, I love you! Please, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking when I ran. Can you please call me when you get this message? I-I love you, bye."

**

* * *

**

**How was it? Did you like it? Srry it took so long 4 me 2 update! I promise, my stories will never be postponed and will always keep updated! **

**With Love, **

**Goten4eva**


	4. Together

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I got my first review on this story: Dbz High! YAY! Thank you sooo much! And you know who u are! FINALLY someone reviewed my story! I also want to thank anyone who favorited it, and actually took the time to read it! THANK YOU! God tht wuz long All right, lets get on with the story.**

**DBZ High **

**Together**

It was Monday morning, and ChiChi stepped through the doors of Orange Star High. She just had to speak to Goku, face to face. She stepped into the classroom, and found Goku, sitting in his desk. There he was, smiling straight at her. She smiled back at him, and took her seat behind him.

He turned around. "I got your message." He said softly.

"You did? Look, about Saturday night, I'm so sorry, I really am." She said.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, "I'm a tough boy." He teased.

They both giggled. Suddenly, the bell had rung, and it was time to start the day.

* * *

Goku took his seat with his friends at the lunch table. 

"God damn, that was a hard test!" Goku said, sitting next to ChiChi.

"Did you study?" she asked.

"No. What's the point, I'm going to fail anyways," Goku said.

"Hey, you can do anything if you put your mind to it." ChiChi said wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled. She made him feel so good, even when he was having a hard day.

"Ewww, that's soo gross!" Bulma exclaimed staring at her lunch.

Yamcha gazed upon his girlfriend's tray. "What the fuck is that, mystery meat?"

"Stop your wining. Everyone knows school lunch is shitty. All you do is complain, Bulma." Vegeta stated.

"You know what Vegeta? I'm tired of you always picking on me all the time! God you're such a fag!" Bulma screamed getting up from her seat.

"Now you've done it." Yamcha said, following his girlfriend.

"Hey, why are you always so mean to Bulma?" ChiChi asked.

"She's a whiny bitch that's why." Vegeta said bluntly.

"Hey I need a ride for football practice." Goku said, trying to change the subject.

"Aren't you going to ride with Yamcha?" Vegeta asked.

"No, he's going out of town today." Goku said.

"Hmm… fine, I'll give you a ride." Vegeta said.

"Great, so I'll see you next class." Goku said waving to them.

* * *

ChiChi sat on a bench reading a book. It was free period, and she was bored out of her mind. She thought about the other night. Her father had beat her, bad. She was bruised on her stomach, and even had a few cuts and scratches. All of a sudden, Goku sat next to her. She put down her book and looked at him. 

"So, what book you reading?" He asked.

"Oh, just a stupid book we have to read for history class." She replied.

"Ah, shit! That test is today isn't it?" Goku asked.

"Yeah it is." She replied laughing a little.

"Crap, I think I lost that book." He said.

"Hey, just copy off of me or something." She said.

"Yea I guess." He said, Their was suddenly a short, awkward silence between the two. All of a sudden, Goku thought it was his time to speak.

"Hey, Chi, I've been meaning to ask you something. Look, I know what we went through the past few days were probably a little strange, cause were friends and all, but Chi, I love you so much. You're an amazing person and that's what I like about you, Chi. Your funny, nice, pretty, and smart. I really want to be able to call you mine. So, will you go out with me, please?" Goku asked.

ChiChi looked into his eyes. She couldn't believe a guy like him would ever dare to ask her! She truly loved him, so much.

"Oh, Goku. I really love you to and-" She she stopped herself and suddenly crushed her lips onto his. They shared a deep kiss for a few seconds, and ChiChi broke it.

"So, I guess that's a yes?" Goku said laughing.

"Yea, it is." ChiChi said smiling

* * *

**Geez i srry dis chappy took soo long! Did u like it? Plz review.**


	5. Goodbye, my friend

**Hey guys hope u like my story so far! There is going to be lots of surprises in the upcoming chapters…. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll stop there. Last chapter, Goku and ChiChi finally get together! So… let's get on to da story here peeps!**

* * *

**Dbz High**

**Goodbye, my friend**

Goku and ChiChi had been together for only a few days, and things were going great. They exchanged secrets, shared intimate moments, and were public about there relationship. Although ChiChi sometimes needed a little push on some things, she was doing great with this relationship stuff. It was a Friday after school, when Goku was taking her home.

"Well, thanks for walking me home babe." ChiChi said.

"No problem, you live right next to me you know." He said.

She embraced him and headed for the door.

"Hey Chi?" he asked.

"Yea, what's up?" she asked.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not actually. My step dad's out of town." She said. ChiChi still hadn't told him about the fact that he was an abusive bastard. She honestly knew he had a bad temper, and she didn't want to see his reaction. He'd probably come to her house one night with a machete.

"Okay, umm… do you want to come to dinner with me or something?" Goku asked.

"Sure, but you don't have to spend money. I'd like a walk in the park instead." She said.

"All right. How about I'll pick you up at six?" Goku said.

"Sure. Goku, your so sweet." She said, not knowing what else to say. She wanted to kiss him so bad. Finally letting out her feelings, she lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you at six." She said.

Damn did he love her. She looked so sexy and beautiful. She glanced back at him, and he gave her a wink. She smiled, and went through the door. Goku began walking to his house, to find his mother cooking dinner. Her cooking was so wonderful, and it was just what he needed after a hard day of school.

"Hey Ma, it looks great." He said gazing upon the food.

"Well, it is your favorite, rice with fish and steamed vegetables.

"Hey do ya know where Dad is?" Goku asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Yuki asked.

Goku shook his head.

"Your brother was accepted into Orange Star University, and your father went to check it out." She said proudly.

"And how's ChiChi?" she asked. He had only been talking about her for 3 days straight.

"Great. Speaking of which I have a date with her tonight." He said proudly.

"Oh, that's nice. Where are you taking her?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to take her out for dinner, but she wanted a nice walk in the park instead." Goku said.

"All right, have fun." Yuki said.

* * *

Goku went up the stairs and into his bedroom. He removed his clothes (sexy! Lol!), and took a shower.

'Damn, what should I wear?' he asked himself.

"Hmmm… Ah, there we go." He grabbed a white tee with a black leather jacket, with his favorite jeans.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Goku screamed as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"What the hell? I didn't notice I look like a fucking T-bird!" he exclaimed removing the jeans.

He then changed his clothes, ate dinner, and went on his way to ChiChi's.

* * *

ChiChi was in her bedroom waiting for Goku to arrive. She sat on her bed, thinking about her father.

'Should I tell him?' she asked herself.

"I don't know what he'll think." She stated out loud.

There suddenly came a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said. It was Goku.

"Wow, hon, you look amazing!" commented Goku.

ChiChi giggled. "So do you. So what park are you taking me to tonight?" she asked him.

"That's a surprise." He said.

Together Goku and ChiChi walked to the park, hand in hand.

"So Chi, where were you born?" Goku began.

"Well, I was born in Tokyo, but we had to move a lot. We lived in West City, South City, East District, Tokyo, and I think we even moved to China once." She said.

"Were you born here?" she asked.

"Yeah. It may seem like a boring town, but it's actually pretty exciting." Goku said.

" I actually like this place the best out of all the places I've moved. It's because I have you." ChiChi said sweetly.

"I love you." Goku said.

"I love you too." She said.

They then leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her lightly at first, but kissed her again, this time a little bit firmer. He cupped her cheeks, and she plunged her tongue into his mouth, hungrily. Goku welcomed it, and they shared the kiss for a few more seconds. Once they finally arrived at the park, they talked and shared secrets. ChiChi then thought it was best to tell him.

"Goku, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, I just was afraid on how'd you react. Please, I love you, and I don't want to keep any secrets from you. Please don't get angry okay?" ChiChi said uneasily.

Goku nodded. "You know you can always tell me anything." He said stroking her cheek.

"Goku, remember when I told you about my step dad John?" she asked uneasily.

Goku nodded.

"Well, he abuses me." She said it. She just said it straight to the point.

"Your kidding right?" Goku asked.

"I wish I was." she said sadly.

"Oh, my God! Hon, how long has he been doing this to you?" he asked holding her close.

"For five years, he's been doing this to me. He abuses me physically and verbally!" she cried.

Goku held her close. For the first time, Goku actually cried. He cried for her, because he couldn't help her. He was her boyfriend for god's sake and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Hey," Goku started softly.

"Look, I wish there was something I could do to help, but look, Chi, you have to tell an adult about this." He said.

"Goku! I can't tell anybody! If I do, then John says hill hurt my mom!" she cried.

"What an ass hole." He said.

"Maybe my parents can help." He said.

"Goku, I'm afraid no one can help me." She said sadly.

"Chi, if you really don't want anyone to know, then I won't tell anybody." He said softly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He said.

"Thank you Goku! I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would tell somebody. You would've thought you'd be helping me, but you would've just made it worse." She said smiling.

"Thanks so much babe." She said kissing him on the lips.

"C'mon, I think it's time we went home." Goku said helping her up.

"You wanna come over for a few?" Goku asked.

"Do your parents mind?" ChiChi asked.

"No not at all." Goku said.

"I love you so much, and thank you." ChiChi said again.

Goku just smiled. She was so wonderful.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Goku called.

"Hey Go-Oh! Hi ChiChi! How are you?" Yuki said friendly.

"I'm very well thank you." ChiChi replied.

Goku then noticed his father and brother crowded around the TV.

"Hey what's up?" Goku asked his brother.

"Shut the hell up! We're trying to watch something." Raditz said.

ChiChi stood behind Goku and gazed at the TV.

"There was this huge car crash that caused an explosion. The car crashed into a Truck filled with flammable gas, and it caused a mega explosion!" Bardock explained to the two of them.

"Oh, my God!" Goku screamed.

"What?" asked his mother.

"THAT'S YAMCHA'S CAR!" Goku screamed. He instantly grabbed ChiChi's hand and ran out the door. Then, he came back.

"What hospital did it say they were at?" Goku asked breathing heavily.

"West City Medical!" his mother exclaimed.

"Goku, you need to calm down. Me and your mom will drive you guys there. It'll be faster." Said his father trying to comfort his son.

Goku had tears in his eyes. This was his best friend they were talking about! He had known Yamcha since the 1st grade!

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled.

"Yeah what is it?" Goku asked

"I just called Bulma and told her what happened. She's own her way over to the hospital." ChiChi said out of breath.

And with that, the five of them drove to the Hospital as fast as they could. When they arrived, Goku ran straight to the front desk.

"Hey! Can you tell me where Yamcha Mao is?" Goku asked.

"Who might you be? A relative?" asked the nurse.

"I'm his BEST FRIEND GOD DAMNIT!" Goku yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Yes, he's in room 517." The nurse said quite nervously.

Goku and ChiChi ran down the hallway to find Bulma, head in her arms and her face red and puffy. Her mascara had smudged leaving dark circles under her eyes. She looked so scared.

"B, is Yamcha okay?" ChiChi asked.

"Th-There's no way to save him." Bulma said raspily.

"What?" Goku whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"The explosion blew a fraction of his brain, and his lungs are totally crushed. Everyone else in the car died at the scene. There's nothing to be done." She said sadly, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, no! It's not fair! Why did this have to happen to us?" ChiChi screamed crying. Goku held ChiChi close, crying himself. Why? Why did it have to be Yamcha? He just wasn't in the right place at the right time. A doctor emerged out of the room, and looked sadly at them.

"C-Can we see him?" Goku asked hopefully.

"Yes, but he's not awake. There's nothing to be done. I'm so sorry." The doctor said.

Goku and ChiChi slowly walked into the room. There lay Yamcha, brused, burned, and battered. He had a huge covering over the right side of his head, he had a respirator on with several tubes running through him. Just the sight of him wanted to make Goku scream. Yamcha was always there for him, and it wasn't fair for him to go like this. Goku laid his head on his friend's chest, and cried. ChiChi just stood there, awestruck. Poor Yamcha didn't deserve this at all. She walked over to Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder. She just stood there silently crying. It hurt so much to see a friend hurt, when you couldn't help them, and Yamcha was that kind of friend. He was funny, kind, and loving. He was great to Bulma and she didn't deserve this either. Why did it have to be this way?

Goku looked up at Yamcha. And began to speak.

"Y-You were always there for me, and I'll never forget that. You're a great friend Yamcha. We'll miss you man." Goku then stood up, and walked out of the room, hand in hand with ChiChi, his soul mate.

Just then Yuki and Bardock came to the scene.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"T-There's nothing to be done." ChiChi said sadly.

Just then, the doctor appeared once more, this time, if possible, looking sadder than before.

"He's gone. I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

An amazing night turned into a terrible one. With just one mistake, destiny was turned. Bulma, Goku and ChiChi cried there hearts out that night. They would never forget there dear friend Yamcha.

* * *

**CRY I srry I killed him! I srry! sob sob Did u like it? Plz stay tuned 4 da next chappy. It'll come to u soon! Again I srry I killed him. I couldn't think of any other way to end this chapter.**

**Goten4eva**


	6. Home again

**Hey guys! I hope u liked my last chappy, even though it was kinda sad. Srry 4 dat folks! There'll be lots of surprises, so be ready for twists and turns! I DO NOT OWN DBZ! AKIRA TORIYAMA DOES!

* * *

**

**Dbz High**

**Home again **

It had bee four months since the death of Yamcha. His funeral had been in a local church, and was buried next to his parents. Goku was taking it pretty hard. He cried so much at the funeral. ChiChi held his hand the whole time. Even though she didn't know Yamcha very well, she felt terrible about this situation. Bulma took it the hardest. She cried every night for him. After all, they were together for three years. Yamcha was always there for her, and was a friend that everyone could always count on. Four months had gone by, and ChiChi was trying to convince Bulma to move on. After all, she hated seeing her best friend in this state of depression. ChiChi didn't want Bulma to feel the pain and agony that she had felt. ChiChi was at Bulma's house, and she thought it was best to tell her.

"Bulma, look, I know you loved Yamcha. No one could ever replace him. He was dear to you, and cared for you deeply. But, I can't stand seeing you like this Bulma. After all, it's been four months! I'm not saying you should forget about him, but I think it's time you start being the same old you. You know, happy-go-lucky, friendly, and sweet. Instead of grieving for him, why don't you try and remember the happy times you had together. After all, he is in a better place." ChiChi said.

Bulma looked at ChiChi straight in the eyes. Tears started to stream down her face. She then embraced ChiChi tightly.

"Chi, that made me feel a lot better," she said

"Thank you so much! You're right, I think it's time to move on." Bulma said finally.

Interrupting their moment, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," said Bulma. It was Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey guys!" greeted Bulma.

"Hey what's up babe!" Goku exclaimed, embracing her.

"Aww, don't worry, you get one too Mr. Grumpy Gills!" exclaimed Bulma. Bulma embraced Vegeta, and he squirmed beneath her tight embrace.

"Get off!" Vegeta said roughly.

"So where's ChiChi?" Goku asked.

"She's up in my room. You can go see her if you like." Bulma said cheerfully.

Goku immediately kicked off his shoes and ran upstairs. He hadn't seen her in a while, probably about three days. He found her laying on Bulma's bed, playing with her necklace. She gazed up at him, and smiled.

"Hey," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," she said.

Next thing she knew, he jumped on top of her and started planting her with kisses. She began to giggle.

"Oh, Goku! Stop it!" she squirmed under his grasp. Then, they both laughed hysterically.

"We hadn't laughed like that in a while," said Goku, getting off of ChiChi.

"Yeah, we hadn't. So, what brings you here babe?" she asked him.

"Well, Vegeta and I haven't seen you guys in three days, so we decided to stop by." Goku said stroking her face.

"That still doesn't explain why you have a muscle tee and swim trunks on." ChiChi said.

"We're going surfing! So, I'll drop you off home so you can get your swimsuit, and we'll all go together." Goku said.

"Well, I don't know…" ChiChi said.

"Come on babe! It'll be fun!" Goku exclaimed.

"I really don't look good in a swimsuit." She said sadly.

"Aww, hon, I bet you ten million dollars you'll look sexy! You'll see! All the guys will be checking you out, and I'm going to have to kick their asses!" Goku said.

ChiChi giggled.

"PLEEEEASE?" he begged, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Yes, Goku definatley was child-like, that's for sure. ChiChi giggled.

"Alright, Alright! I'll go." ChiChi said giving him a kiss.

"Thank you! It wouldn't have been any fun without you!" Goku said.

* * *

After sometime, Goku and Vegeta dropped ChiChi of at her house, and she came out wearing a tank top and board shorts.

"Hey? Where's that sexy bathing suit?" asked Goku disappointedly.

"Ah, Ah, Ah… you don't get to see it until we arrive at the beach." ChiChi said.

"Just get in the damn car." said Vegeta furiously.

"What's his problem?" ChiChi asked Bulma, as she sat in the passenger seat.

"He's always like that; same pain in the ass since the third grade." Bulma replied.

"Come on, let's listen to some decent music here, I'm tired of all your blabbering." said Vegeta, sounding quite annoyed.

"Alright, here's for you babe." Goku said. Goku put in a CD.

All of a sudden, Bring me to life started playing, ChiChi's favorite song.

"Oh my Kami!" ChiChi squealed. "I love this song!"

ChiChi started singing:

_How can you see into my eyes?_

_Like open doors,_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead_

_It back home_

"Damn, ChiChi! Where did you learn to sing like that?" Goku exclaimed.

"Wow Chi! That was really good!" Bulma exclaimed.

Vegeta said nothing.

"I don't know honestly. I just fool around with it I guess," ChiChi shrugged.

"Come on Goku! I want you to sing the guys part!" ChiChi begged.

"Please, I can't sing!" Goku shook his head.

"Please? For me, if you love me?" ChiChi begged. She was bribing him now. He forced her to go to the beach, now she was going to make him sing.

"Yeah, Goku! I wanna hear you sing! We won't laugh!" Bulma said.

"I actually would like to hear Goku sing this one. I can blackmail him later." Vegeta smiled.

"Fine, I'll do it." Goku said.

_All of this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Here in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

ChiChi sang her part:

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Goku:

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

ChiChi:

_Don't let me die here_

Goku:

_There must be something more_

ChiChi:

_Bring me to life_

"That sounded soooo good Goku! Aww, you don't have to be shy!" said Bulma.

Goku giggled.

"Whoa, I've never really sung to anyone before, just in my shower.' Goku admitted.

"Well, you sounded absolutely sexy." said ChiChi, giving him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Once they arrived, Vegeta and Goku ran straight for the ocean, grabbing their boards, and riding the waves. ChiChi and Bulma laid down on their towels and talked.

"Come on, Chi, take off your shirt and shorts." Bulam said.

"I'm afraid of what Goku's going to think." ChiChi admitted.

"Come on! I'm sure you'll look great." Bulma complimented.

ChiChi kicked off her shorts and took off her shirt, revealing a sexy, black bathing suit, revealing cleavage. The bikini even had little bows on the sides.

"Wow! You look almost as cute as me!" Bulma said shocked.

ChiChi giggled at Bulma's conceited sense of humor.

"Thanks."

Before they knew it, Goku and Vegeta walked up to them soaking wet.

"Come on you guys aren't you going to go in the wa…" Goku was cut from his sentence. He was too busy looking at ChiChi.

"Whoa! What did I tell you! You look hot!" he said sitting beside her.

"Thanks babe, and you are a hottie Mc hot hot with those swim trunks." She said.

"A hottie mc what what?" Goku asked confused.

ChiChi and Bulma burst out laughing.

"Don't worry about it." ChiChi said.

"Hey! Let's go play volleyball!" Bulma squealed.

"Alright, but your on Vegeta's team." Goku said.

"No way! I'm not being with that stuck up whore!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Oh, get over it! You guys need to work out your differences and get along!" ChiChi said, shocking everyone. ChiChi usually would remain quiet when Bulma and Vegeta argued.

"Alright, let's play." Vegeta said glumly.

Thirty minutes went by, and the score was 5 to 3. It was a close game, but Vegeta and Bulma were winning. Goku had noticed a group of guys staring at ChiChi. He was becoming very agitated. ChiChi jumped to hit the ball, and her breasts were jiggling. Goku saw one of the men whisper something to another guy, and they started laughing. That was it for Goku.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Goku screamed suddenly, startling everyone.

"Uhh… I'm Jerry, this is Steve and…"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAMES! I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT MY GIRLFRIEND?" Goku said furiously.

"Oh, that! Well, we were just commenting on how sexy she looks when she jumps." Steve said.

"Shut up, man!" said Jerry.

"WELL, NOW THAT YOU KNOW I'M HER BOYFRIEND, YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR SORRY ASS AWAY FROM HER!" Goku screamed.

"Who's gonna make me?" asked Jerry.

"That's it you bastard! You're going down!" Goku threw a punch at him, causing him to fly backwards. A crowd gathered around them.

"I had enough of this! Let's leave!" Goku said, grabbing ChiChi by the hand.

ChiChi was actually proud of Goku. He was very protective of her, and she didn't like men staring at her, except if it were Goku. All of them got in the car. No one said a word. Bulma thought it was best to speak up.

"Damn, Goku, you really showed him! That was awesome!" Bulma said.

"No it isn't." Goku said.

"Huh? Goku, you kicked that guys ass! If you would have stayed, you would've killed him! Aww, man! I wish I had my video camera! This would be awesome to post on YouTube!" Vegeta said.

"ChiChi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, It's just that I don't like other men staring at my girlfriend." Goku said honestly.

"And, I-" ChiChi crushed her lips onto his. He was shocked that she did such a thing after the move he just pulled.

"Goku, I'm not mad at you." ChiChi said.

"You aren't?" Goku asked, quite shocked.

"No! I'm so glad you did that! I didn't even notice those guys were lookinat me, and you stood up for me. There's nothing wrong with that," ChiChi said cupping his cheeks.

Goku smiled. In a way, she was right, He did what he had to do, and it was right.

"C'mon, let's go home. Drive, Vegeta." Goku said smling.

* * *

Once they arrived at ChiChi's house, Goku stepped out of the car. He walked her towards the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Goku said.

"Don't worry about it. After all, how can I get mad at this sexy beast?" ChiChi said mischievously.

Oh, Kami how he wanted to fuck her right now. He had never done it before, but ChiChi was the one he was sure to do it with. He was getting hard, and Goku blushed.

"What?" ChiChi asked.

Goku looked down.

"Oh!" ChiChi blushed too. Then, she giggled. She wanted to change the subject.

"So… yea." She said uneasily.

"Hey, I was thinking, there's this new carnival in town. Do ya wanna go?" Goku asked.

"Oh, sure! I love rides!" ChiChi said with excitement.

"Alright, it's on Friday." Goku said.

"I'll be there." ChiChi said.

"Alright, I love you." Goku said leaning in for a kiss.

ChiChi kissed him back with passion. His lips alwys felt so soft, warm, and moist against hers. They created a passionate song as they moved their tongues together. All of a sudden, they door flung open…

* * *

'Oh, my god! It's John!' ChiChi thought.

'Oh shit! Damn, it's her step dad! He's gonna kick my ass!' Goku thought.

They both looked up, expecting to see an angry man's face, but it was a women. A women with dark ebony hair, just like ChiChi's. Her eyes were a bright green, and she wore a suit with a pencil skirt. ChiChi screamed.

"MOM!" she yelled, as she embraced her warmly. The woman laughed.

"Well, look at you! Oh, my god! You've gotten so big!" the women said in delight.

"Mom, this is my friend, Goku." ChiChi said nervously.

"You don't need to hide it! I saw you two kissing! I bet you two are far from friends." the women exclaimed.

"Please! Don't tell John! Mom, please don't tell!" ChiChi said frantically.

ChiChi's mom began to giggle. "I won't twll I promise."

"Oh, thank you so much!" ChiChi said.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lynn." Goku said as he stuck out his hand.

"Oh, please! Call me Rin! Did you want to come in?" Rin asked.

"I would, but my mom's making dinner at home, and she'll be wondering where I am. You know mothers." Goku said.

"Well, I respect that. I'm sure you're a fine man, and I'm glad you're with my ChiChi. Do you live far from here?" she asked.

"No, I live right next door."

"Oh, well, come by anytime." Rin said friendly.

"Alright, thanks. Bye, hon, I love you." Goku gave ChiChi a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mrs. Lynn! It's been nice meeting you!" Goku waved.

"Bye!"

* * *

Just then, ChiChi and her mother walked inside. John's car wasn't there.

'He must be at a strip club or something' thought ChiChi.

He always lied to Rin and told her he was "going out with his friends" or something. ChiChi hated that. And the worst part about this was, that Rin never suspected anything. She never knew what her daughter was going through or any of the shit that he did to her.

She hated her dad. She hadn't seen her mom in six months. She had been on another business trip.

"So, when did this all happen?" ChiChi's mother asked sitting on the couch.

"Like three or four days after we moved in." ChiChi said honestly.

"Hmmm… he seems like a nice boy. Where'd ya meet him?"

"His family came by the day we moved in."

"Well, that's nice. Why don't you want John to know about this?" Rin asked.

"I just don't."

"ChiChi, I know he's not your dad, but-" Rin started.

"PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT DAD!" ChiChi screamed. She hated when her mother would compare John to him. They have had this talk for five years. All she'd ever say is: "You need to learn to accept him." Or "I know he can never replace your dad, but he is your father right now." She hated that. No one could ever compare that bastard to her dad, no one. ChiChi began to cry.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. What's wrong. Your father was a great man, but he's been dead for five years." Rin said, eyes tearing up.

"You don't understand." ChiChi whispered.

"What don't I understand? Every time we talk about your father, you always come up with "you don't understand."! Tell me how you feel! Please, I'm here for you. I'm your mother!" Rin exclaimed tears threatening to fall.

"It's not that simple okay?" ChiChi said.

"Look, mom, I'm sorry." She said, as she ran up to her room. This wasn't the day she had pictured her mom coming back. She pictured it happy, but her mother just didn't understand. Right now, Goku and Bulma were the only one's she trusted. They were the only people that understood how she felt.

"You'll never understand." ChiChi said softly.

* * *

**Did you like it? PLZ tell me! AND PLZ REVIEW! I want to improve my writing! I srry this took soo long 2 update, but I wuz busy dis week. This is kinda random but, I can sort of relate to ChiChi. Although my dad doesn't abuse me, he hits me sometimes, and is a total jerk. So is my mom. Relly, the only ppl I can trust are my friends. (I can't believe im posting this online!) But, it's how I feel. SO anyways, I hope u liked it, and Chapter 7 will be coming shortly.**

**Note: I am also working on some festive fanfics (since Thanksgiving and Christmas are coming) so just 2 put it out there. If I take a week just to put up one chappy, plz don't kill me! I'm working on other fanfics too! **


	7. The Carnival

**I AM SO SORRY! I TOOK 4 EVA TO POST DIS CHAPPY! Im srry! Disc happy is about da Carnival! Some surprising stuff happens here Dis is a long chappy, so I hope u r satisfied!

* * *

**

**Dbz High**

**The Carnival**

It was Friday morning, and ChiChi had awoke from a deep sleep. She stared at the ceiling. Her eyes were puffy from crying the previous night. She couldn't stop thinking about her dad.

ChiChi groaned. "That dream. I had it again." she sighed, remembering the terrible dream.

_ChiChi was 12 years old, and was alone in the house. She heard the banging of the door. Frightened, she hid behind the couch. It was her father, woosy and drunk. _

"_CHICHI!" he yelled. _

_Immobilized by fear, ChiChi remained silent._

"_CHICHI!" he yelled once more._

"_Y-yes Daddy?" she asked carefully._

"_Get your butt over here! Help me out!" he screamed, ready to fall over._

_ChiChi ran to his side and helped him into the house. Then, she saw her mother pull up._

"_How dare you!" she screamed._

"_How dare you come home drunk to our 12 year-old daughter?" she yelled at him._

"_Sweet-gasp-heart!" he said trying to maintain his balance._

"_Sorry." He said._

"_Do you think I'm going to accept your apology? You come home every fucking night drunk! And you expect your daughter to care for you, a thirty year-old drunk man! Is that all you care about? When ever you earn money from work, you spend it on more friggin beer! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IT'S OVER!" she screamed, driving off._

_ChiChi stood there speechless. She began to cry. Her parents were getting a divorce?_

_ChiChi's father was also speechless. His wife was going to leave him? This could'nt be happening. ChiChi's father walked into the house slowly, ChiChi following close behind. Once they were inside, he reached into his pocket and pulled out something black. It was a gun. He pointed it to his head and smiled, tears pouring from his eyes._

"_Dad! Daddy! Please! No! Don't do it!" ChiChi screamed, shaking her head frantically._

"_I-I love you." He said, and shot himself._

"_NOOOO!" ChiChi screamed running to his side. He was dead. Blood pooled from his head. She held on to him tightly, and cried her heart out. Her father was gone._

Tears ran down ChiChi's cheeks. It was a terrible nightmare. She kept dreaming about this same day over and over. She had witnessed her father die right before her eyes. Just then, her phone vibrated. She had received a text from Goku.

_DarthVader63: Just wanted to say good morning! I luv ya so much! Did u sleep well? I pick u up 8:30. _

_Luv ya,_

_Goku_

ChiChi smiled. She loved him so much. This brought up her spirits, and she began getting ready for school. She had remembered Goku's parents were out of town, and they were going to a Carnival tonight. This was going to be the best night ever!

* * *

Goku ate a quick breakfast, and began walking to ChiChi's he was so nervous about tonight, and wanted to make it special. He knocked on her front door, and a buff man answered.

'Oh shit! It's John!' Goku thought nervously.

He was a muscular man wearing a wife beater, showing off his muscles. He even had a tattoo of a skull on his left arm. Shit, he looked tough!

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

"Umm… I'm ChiChi's friend from school. I told her I'd walk her there today." Goku said, extending out his hand.

"Hmm, ChiChi never mentioned anything about you." He said eyeing him up and down.

He pushed his hand away.

"I'm warning you if you put on fucking finger on her, I'll fuck you up!" he threatened harshly.

"John!" ChiChi screamed, running towards the door.

"How many times have I told you to call me Dad?" he said, trying to remain cool.

"John! Leave him alone! He just came to walk with me to school!" she said.

"Fine." He said, knowing his wife was home.

"Alright, let's go." She said holding his hand.

John saw this and was getting angry.

"I'm not finished with you little Missy," he said pulling her back into the house. He shut the door.

"Just wait until I come home from work you bitch! You're in for a beating!" he said gripping her hand tightly.

ChiChi squirmed beneath his grasp. Ow! Just the way he was holding her hurt her hand.

"Now get going you whore!" he yelled, throwing her out the door.

John slammed the front door on her.

"What was all that about?" Goku asked holding her close.

ChiChi had tears in her eyes. He was going to beat her, again.

Goku realized tears coming from her eyes.

Once they were out of sight, Goku kissed her hard.

"What happened, hon? Are you okay?" he asked full of concern.

"I-I'm fine." ChiChi lied.

"No, you're not fine. Tell me, what's wrong?" he asked stroking her cheeks.

"John is going to beat me again tonight!" she said putting her head into his chest.

"What!? That is not going to happen, you hear me?" Goku said.

ChiChi nodded.

"J-John comes home at 11:00, usually. He works at a motorcycle shop and, afterwards, he usually goes fucking with random strippers." She said sadly.

"Chi, my parent's aren't home this week, you know that?" Goku said holding her close.

ChiChi nodded.

"After our date tonight, come and spend the night with me." Goku said softly.

ChiChi wanted this so much. But she was so afraid. "Goku, what if John-"

"Chi, John doesn't know where I live, and he doesn't even know my name." Goku said.

He was right. Plus, her mom was leaving for her job in China today at 5:00.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" Goku said in disbelief.

"Yea, after school, I'll pick up my stuff, get dressed for our date, and we'll leave for the Carnival. After, then we'll just go straight to your house." She said smiling.

Goku threw his arms around her. "I've been wanting this for a long time, Chi." He said, kissing her neck.

ChiChi moaned out loud.

"Oh, Goku." She said, kissing him back.

Goku kissed her hard on the lips. "I love you ChiChi. So much." He said softly.

* * *

Once they arrived at the school, they came to find Vegeta and Bulma... KISSING?

"WHAT!" Goku and ChiChi screamed out loud. Vegeta and Bulma parted.

"Uhh… It happened last night." Vegeta said quite embarrassed.

"We…uh… we talked on the phone with each other for hours, and we finally admitted our true feelings for each other." Bulma said nervously. She didn't know what her best friend was going to think.

"That's great!" Goku and ChiChi said at the same time.

"Oh, Bulma! I didn't know you had feelings for Vegeta!" ChiChi said.

"I didn't know it either, until we got to know each other." She said smiling.

Vegeta smirked.

"Kakarot, you knew it all along didn't you?" Vegeta said.

"Kakarot?" ChiChi asked.

"It's a nickname." said Goku.

"Yea I actually did know you had a major crush on her all along." Goku cooed.

"Hey! Don't you even think about blackmailing us!" screamed Vegeta, chasing after Goku.

Bulma and ChiChi laughed. It was the start of a great day.

* * *

ChiChi couldn't find Goku anywhere. It was the end of the day, and he said he'd meet her by the entrance. He had to use the restroom. Or did he?

'Where could he be?' she thought.

"So, I heard I you're sleeping over Goku's house!" Bulma cooed, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yea," ChiChi said blushing.

"You gonna take the next step, Chi?" Bulma asked nosily.

"What do you mean the next step?" ChiChi asked her curiously.

"You know what I mean! Sex!" Bulma squealed.

"I-I want to." ChiChi said embarrassingly.

"Ooo! ChiChi Lynn! I can't believe you! Look whose shy now?" Bulma said excitedly.

"But, I don't know if he wants to. I'm just so scared! I want to, but then I don't want to." ChiChi said.

" You see, I was afraid my first time too. Just let whatever happens, happen." Bulma said.

"Okay, I guess you're right." ChiChi said.

Just then, Goku appeared. "Sorry I'm late babe," he said kissing her lightly. "We uh, had some stuff to do." Goku said eyeing Vegeta, both holding something behind their backs.

"What did ya have to do?" Bulma asked.

Goku and Vegeta then revealed the beautiful bouquet of flowers behind their backs. ChiChi and Bulma blushed.

"Aww, they're so sweet!" ChiChi squealed.

"They're wonderful! Thanks you guys!" Bulma said.

Vegeta smiled at Bulma and kissed her tenderly. "C'mon, I'll drive you home." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Bye ChiChi! Good luck tonight!" Bulma said, winking at her friend.

"Bye Bulma!" ChiChi waved.

"What was all that about?" Goku asked stroking her back.

"Oh, it's nothing babe, just girl talk." ChiChi smiled. She kissed his lips tenderly.

* * *

Goku had dropped ChiChi off at her house, and luckily, her parents were gone. She was getting ready for their date and Goku sat at home waiting for her to knock on the door.

His sidekick buzzed.

_DarkDemon: Gezuz Im bored_

_DarthVader63: Yea Im waitin 4 Chi to come ovr_

_DarkDemon: U gonna fuck her good 2 night?_

_DarthVader63: Damn Vegeta tht's none of ur fuckin business!_

Just then, there was a knock at the door. This startled Goku, and he threw his sidekick aside, and answered the door.

"Wha-"

"I'm ready." ChiChi said smiling. She looked gorgeous. She had on some low cut jeans, with a strapless, yellow top, and dazzling silver earrings. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and wore purple eye shadow.

"What?" she asked him.

"You look amazing." He said stroking her hips.

ChiChi blushed. She loved it when he told her she was beautiful. It felt so good to be complimented once in a while. She kissed his cheek.

"Let's go."

* * *

Once they arrived at the Carnival, Goku and ChiChi had gone on several rides. From the Freak Out to the Hurler, they had done it all… except one.

"Ooh! Let's go on this one!" Goku pointed at a huge ride that looked pretty intense. Everything was spinning. You were upside down, the seats twirled, and even the rows turned.

"I don't know…" ChiChi said holding his hand.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Please, for me?" Goku pleaded.

ChiChi sighed "Alright."

"Ya know, if you don't want to do it, I won't force you." He said suddenly.

"No, I'll go… on one condition. You have to hold my hand the whole time!" ChiChi said.

"Sure, anything for my baby." Goku said kissing her delicate lips.

* * *

The ride was pretty intense, and ChiChi felt slightly dizzy.

"Oh, that was amazing!" she screamed.

Goku held onto her tightly. He didn't want his girlfriend to fall down.

"See? Didn't I tell you It would be fun?" he said.

ChiChi nodded.

"Hey, ya want some cotton candy?" Goku asked her.

"Sure, I've never tried it before."

Goku stopped in his tracks, and looked at ChiChi in disbelief. "You've never tried cotton candy before?" Goku asked her in disbelief.

ChiChi shook her head. "In fact, I've never even been to a Carnival before! This is my first time." ChiChi said.

Goku grabbed her hand. "You have definitely got to try this." Goku said.

Goku led her to the Cotton candy stand, and bought one blue cotton candy.

"Alright, we're going to share this. Now, ya just take some of this stuff in your hand and put it in your mouth." Goku said putting a piece in her mouth.

ChiChi's face was striken with surprise. "Mmm! It's so good! And it dissolves to!" ChiChi exclaimed.

Goku giggled. "It is good isn't it?"

ChiChi eyed some stuffed animals at a game booth.

"Ya want me to try and win ya one?" Goku asked her.

"Oh, please!" ChiChi said. "They're so adorable."

"I'd like to try and win her something please." Goku said to the manager.

Goku took the ball in his hands and threw it at the pins. With one try, he knocked all of the pins down.

ChiChi cheered. "Now that's my macho man!"

Goku giggled. "Which one do ya want?"

"Hmmm… I want the white tiger." ChiChi said smiling.

Goku handed her a huge white tiger whose eyes were majestically painted in blues, purples, and greens. ChiChi gave Goku a kiss on the lips. "Thanks." She said to him.

"No problem." Goku said rubbing her back tenderly.

Goku looked at his watch.

It was getting late.

"Time to go, huh?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah, let's go home."

As they walked home, Goku thought about what Vegeta had said:

_U gonna fuck her good 2 night?_

He wanted to so bad, but, he didn't think she was ready. He didn't want to push her so much, and he wanted to do what was comfortable for her.

ChiChi thought about what Bulma had said. What was she going to do? She couldn't just sit there! Although she wanted to have sex with Goku, she just didn't feel right about it. Although she felt insecure, she was willing to let whatever happened, happen.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Goku said, opening the door.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" Goku asked her.

"Sure, okay." ChiChi said sitting down on the couch.

"Let's see, I got Epic movie, Click, Norbit, Family Guy: The Untold Story, and Grease. Most of my movies are with my dad." Goku said.

"Can we watch Grease?" ChiChi asked.

"Sure, anything for my baby." He said to her.

"Let's watch it my room." Goku said, leading ChiChi up the stairs.

* * *

Goku and ChiChi lay cuddled up on the bed, watching the ending scene of Grease. Goku looked down at ChiChi. She was so beautiful. Her ebony, long hair flowed freely on his shoulder, and it smelled of strawberries. He loved everything about her: Her personality, her looks, her scent; it was intoxicating.

ChiChi looked up at Goku. The movie had ended, and she stroked his chest affectionately. She looked deep into his eyes, and she kissed him with passion. Goku stood up, taking ChiChi with him. He planted several kisses along her neck, lips, and cheek.

ChiChi panted. "I-I love you, Goku."

"I love you to Chi." Goku pushed ChiChi against the wall and plunged his tongue into hers. She had both hands around his neck and began to tug on his shirt. Goku threw his shirt off, and his gorgeous chest lay before her. She began to trace her fingers around his strong muscles, and he began to rub her neck soothingly, slowly making his way towards her breasts. She removed her shirt and her bra, revealing big, luscious breasts. He began to suckle on them tenderly, and kissed her stomach, going lower, and lower, and lower.

She removed her jeans, and he tugged on her thong, wanting it off. ChiChi couldn't believe she had gone this far, but she trusted him completely with her body. She loved him so much. She finally removed her thong, and Goku stared at her lustfully.

She tugged on his pants, and he removed them. Once they were completely naked, Goku led her to the bed.

"This is your first time isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yeah it is. Yours?"

"Yea," Goku said.

"I'm so nervous." ChiChi said suddenly.

"You're not the only one." Goku said bashfully.

He kissed her tenderly, and entered her opening.

ChiChi moaned, and kissed him several times on the lips.

He moved within her, creating several spasms of pleasure. After sometime, they were nearing their orgasm. ChiChi bit her lip. It hurt so much. Goku began to notice her facial expressions.

"Chi, you alright?" he panted.

"I-I can stop if you want me to."

"No, please, I need this. I want you to make me yours. I love you so much." She smiled.

He smiled back. He resumed moving within her, and they finally reached their orgasms.

Goku collapsed on top of ChiChi, and they breathed heavily. He kissed her sweaty forehead.

"How was I?" he asked her.

"Amazing. How about me?" She replied.

"You're a porn star! You were great!" Goku laughed a little.

ChiChi giggled, but stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong? I was just kidding babe, you know that. That was just my way of saying you were great."

"I know that, It's not that it's just…"

"Just what babe? He said, stroking her back.

"Oh, my God!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, full of worry.

"Shit! Shit!" she screamed.

"We didn't use a condom!" she screamed.

* * *

**Did u like this chappy? Srry it took so long to update! My bad! I wuz busy… srry!**


	8. He's MINE!

**

* * *

Hey, srry it took sooooo long 4 me 2 update, but I have been grounded, and could not use the computer for a whole month! I honestly can't live without the computer and whoever takes it away from me is getting personal! (GRRR!) Alright, yes last chapter Goku and ChiChi erm… "had their first touches" and realized they had forgot to use the most important thing…

* * *

**

**Dbz High**

**He's MINE!**

Weeks had passed since the "sex" incident, and nothing had happened to ChiChi. She was exactly the same. No morning sickness, no aches or pains, no moody behavior; these were good signs of a non-pregnancy. It was a Monday morning, and the teacher had introduced a new student.

"Class, this is Ashlee Blake. She's from the United States!" The girl was tall, and had long straight, blonde hair. She had fiery green eyes, and wore a mini skirt with a very tight tank top.

"What a slut." mumbled Bulma to ChiChi.

"Oh, give her a chance," said ChiChi, "she might be nice after all."

She sat right next to Goku.

"Yeah, she seems nice alright. She's already moving in on your boyfriend." Bulma whispered.

"Oh, come on, just because she's sitting next to him doesn't mean anything."

"Hey, I'm Ashlee. I'm the new captain of the cheerleading squad." She said extending her hand to Goku.

"I'm Goku, quarterback of the High School football team. These are my friends Bulma and Vegeta, and this is my beautiful girlfriend, ChiChi."

ChiChi smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Ashlee glared. She didn't like ChiChi at all.

"What's her problem?" muttered Bulma to ChiChi.

"Hey you guys have football practice tonight, right?" ChiChi asked Goku and Vegeta, ignoring Bulma's comment.

"Yea, you wanna come?" Goku asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." ChiChi said, kissing him hard on the lips.

Goku kissed back with passion, and put his arms around her neck.

"_He'll be mine soon enough. I'll just have to get rid of that bitch first." _Ashlee thought.

* * *

"Come on Vegeta! Catch that damn ball! Goku, switch positions with Vegeta! Let's hustle guys! We have a game next week!" screamed the Coach.

ChiChi and Bulma sat on the bleachers, watching Vegeta and Goku run around the football field.

"Chi, that Ashlee looks like trouble. I mean, just get a look of her!"

ChiChi glanced toward Ashlee. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform, and was staring at Goku dreamily.

ChiChi shook her head. "So what if she has a crush on Goku. He's with me, and I'm sure she's a very sweet girl."

"You're so naïve ChiChi. Can't you tell she wants in on him?" Bulma said frantically waving her arms.

"You're just jealous because my Goku is cuter than your Vegeta!" ChiChi said jokingly.

"Yeah right! Vegeta is ten times hotter than Goku! Plus, he's much better in bed!"

"You've had sex with Vegeta already!" ChiChi asked in shock.

"Duh, I mean who can resist that sexy body!" Bulma and ChiChi laughed.

Just then, Goku and Vegeta came in for a water break.

"Hey, Goku. Great job on the field." Ashlee flirted.

"Thanks Ashlee. You did a great job cheering."

"Oh, you liked it? Well, it was all for you." Ashlee said.

"Well, thanks I guess."

Ashlee laughed half heartedly. "Oh, Goku! You're so funny! I'll show you what I mean later. Here's my number. Call me anytime. I hope we can be great friends. See you around Goku."

She seemed like a nice girl. Goku couldn't wait to be friends with her. Goku walked up to ChiChi and Bulma.

"How is my favorite girl?" Goku asked her.

ChiChi and Bulma laughed hysterically.

"Did he say something funny?" Vegeta asked.

"No, we were just talking about something very interesting when you guys were running the field." Bulma said rubbing Vegeta's back soothingly.

"Will you guys tell us about it later?" Goku asked them.

"Oh, we will." ChiChi said stroking his cheeks.

Goku kissed her passionately. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and they both moved their mouths in rhythm. ChiChi loved his spontaneity.

Ashlee glared at them devilishly. "That fucking bitch. He's mine and No one's going to stop me from getting him."

Ashlee made her way to Goku, swinging her hips side to side.

"Oh, Goku. Now that we're friends, I erm… lost my wallet and I'm really thirsty. Do you think you can get me a drink?"

Goku broke the kiss with ChiChi. "Do you mind?" he asked ChiChi.

"No, not at all." She said kissing his nose.

"Alright, I'll be back."

"Thanks a lot Goku." Ashlee made her way towards ChiChi.

"You better stay off him bitch. He's mine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" ChiChi said quite surprised.

"You know what I'm talking about bitch. You better stay away from him. If you go near him again, I'll be sure to fuck you up. I'm a much better match for Goku. I'm a size D, and you stuff your bra. I have an ass, you have nothing. I'm perfect, and you're a worthless whore. Get the picture?"

ChiChi had tears in her eyes. It reminded her of a fight her and John had last night.

"_Don't hit me! Please John, don't hurt me!"_

"_You're a whore! You got that! You're stuck up, worthless, and you're an ugly piece of shit! You got that! An ugly piece of shit! You get the picture?"_

Tears streamed down ChiChi's face.

"Alright, I get it. B-but let me tell you something. If you think I'm going to stay away from Goku, you've got to be a real dumb ass. I love him so much, and there's no way he'd fall for a girl like you!" she screamed. She ran away from Ashlee, tears in her eyes. Did everyone think she was worthless?

Goku came back with two drinks. Well, here's a drink for you and here's one for ChiChi. "Where is she?"

Ashlee caught a glimpse of ChiChi sitting on the sidelines. She was looking at Ashlee with tears in her eyes. All of a sudden, Ashlee crushed her lips on Goku and wrapped her arms around him.

ChiChi couldn't believe her eyes. Her boyfriend was kissing Ashlee! That stupid bitch! How could he do this to her? Tears poured from her eyes.

Goku shoved Ashlee away. "What the fuck is your prob-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME????" screamed ChiChi, tears pooling from her eyes.

"Oh, my God, Chi, this isn't how it looks, I swear!" Goku screamed desperately, holding her close.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU WERE THE PERSON THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH! I LOVE YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" ChiChi screamed, pushing him away.

"I WANTED YOU AND ONLY YOU! I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY ABOUT A GUY BEFORE! ALL I WANTED TO LOVE YOU, GET MARRIED SOMEDAY, AND RAISE A FAMILY OF OUR OWN! BUT, NO! YOU RUINED MY DREAM! G-goku you're breaking my heart!" ChiChi cried, running away.

This melted Goku's heart. If he wouldn't have bought this little hoe a drink, this wouldn't have happened.

"Wait! God, Chi, please come back! Please! DAMNIT! What the fuck is wrong with you?" he screamed at Ashlee.

"I had to get her away, I'm sorry I had to hurt you like that babe, but I need you."

"BULLSHIT! I DON'T LIKE YOU! Hell, I'm not even your fucking friend! You ruined my relationship! I hate you bitch! God damnit!" Goku walked away in frustration.

Bulma and Vegeta, who were watching the whole thing, were god smacked. They never thought that this would happen.

Vegeta walked up to Goku and put a hand on his shoulder. "That bitch is no good. You need to go after ChiChi."

"Damn! I have to talk to her! I have to see her!" Goku said, tears pooling from his eyes.

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow. It's getting late, and I want to give her a chance to cool off." Bulma said patting Goku's back.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"No prob! We're buddies aren't we? That's what friends do."

* * *

ChiChi lay on the bed, her mascara smudged, face puffy, and her wrist bleeding. She couldn't take it anymore. She just lost it, went into the bathroom, and cut her self. It was 10:30 am, and she had been in bed all day. She was feeling pretty shitty, and she didn't feel like talking to anyone. To make matters worse, she threw up this morning. She felt like the most degraded person in the world. How could he do this to her? How could he cheat on her like that? Especially with a girl whom he just met! This was all to sudden, and she felt like everything that could've gone wrong, went wrong. ChiChi looked at the unopened pregnancy test box that lay under her bed. She had to find out for sure.

* * *

Goku paced around in his room. He had called ChiChi at least fifty times already and she never answered. Even Bulma tried calling, and no one answered. Goku knew she was home. She was still pretty banged up from last night, and he knew she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"God damnit!" Goku screamed.

All of a sudden, Bardock came into the room. "What's with the swearing son?"

Goku sighed stressfully. "It's nothing."

"What's wrong?" Bardock asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad? Have you ever hurt mom really, really bad? So bad, that she wouldn't even talk to you?"

Bardock frowned. "Unfortunately, yes I have son."

Goku hadn't expected this at all. His parents always got along well, they barley ever fought.

"What happened?" Goku asked curiously.

Bardock sighed. "I knew one of you boys would find out someday. So, I'm gonna tell you. I keep no secrets from my sons."

"Does Raditz know about this?"

"No. He never found out. Look, I'm going to tell you okay? So, please try and understand, and, please don't hate me for this."

Goku nodded.

"Before you were born, I used to be an alcoholic."

"What! Really?" Goku had never seen his dad touch a drink in his life.

Bardock nodded.

"This was about a year before your brother was born. Your mom never liked it when I drank, so I was going to quit. But, my friends invited me to one last party. One last day to "have fun" as I would put it."

Goku listened carefully.

"And, that day, I got drunk. The drunkest I've ever been in my life. Your mother knew I was having this "one last day to drink" thing, and she came to the bar to make sure I was okay. Turns out, she went into one of the rooms, and caught me sleeping with another woman." Bardock said finally.

Goku's jaw dropped. His dad slept with another woman? "What happened after that?"

Bardock sighed. "She drove home in tears. I came back and she didn't even talk to me. I begged her for forgiveness, and she ignored me for about a month. Then, it was our anniversary, and I had written her a note. I basically said that I was deeply sorry and that she had the right to leave me for what I had done to her. I said that I would never hurt her like that again and I told her I loved her. Then, I basically described the situation, and when I came home from work, she ran towards me, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me with so much passion. I'll never forget that kiss. That same day, your brother was conceived." Bardock blushed.

"And she just forgave you like that?"

"Yea. The key is, if you hurt someone you love, you need to keep trying to get thier forgiveness, even if it was something you didn't mean to do."

"Oh, wow! Thanks Dad! Thanks so much!" Goku screamed, running down the stairs.

"Well, I guess that helped." Bardock said sweat dropped.

* * *

ChiChi sat on her bed, waiting patiently. So many thoughts went through her mind. Finally, after five minutes were over, she took a deep breath, and looked at the test.

The words on the test strip said….

"_Pregnant."

* * *

_

**Srry I had to do this to you guys! I know this took so long to update, but like I said, I was grounded. I hope u liked it! PLz review! Thx!**

**Kami bless, **

**Goten4eva AND BY THE WAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	9. A Hell Of a Reaction

**Hey ppl! Wassup?! Im srry Iv taken so long 2 update, but I've currently been working on a long story, called Hidden Love. I know it's only 2 chapters so far, but it was so much easier having one big story to worry about. Now, I have to keep updating nonstop, and its hard for me to get writing done. Especially scince my parents r always like "Get off the computer! Thx for your help mom and dad! Lol! Here's Ch 9 of Dbz High

* * *

**

**Dbz High**

**A Hell of a Reaction **

Goku breathed heavily as he ran to ChiChi's house. It wasn't that far away, they were neighbors for God's sake! But, he hadn't slept all night. He was so worried about ChiChi, and mad at himself for letting this incident happen. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door rapidly. John wasn't home, and he felt it was pretty safe to come over. Besides, he just had to do this. Rin answered the door.

"Hey, Goku! How are you?" she greeted him kindly.

"Please Mrs. Lynn, I'm sorry for intruding, but I need to talk to ChiChi."

"Of course! She hasn't come down from that room all day. I haven't been able to get her out. Maybe she'll open up if you tried."

"Oh, Thank you!" Goku ran inside, up the stairs, and stopped at ChiChi's door. He took a deep breath. He had to do this. He just had to talk to her. He knocked softly on her door.

"Please, Mom! Go away!" came a muffled voice. She sounded like she had been crying all night.

"It's me." Goku said softly.

The door swung open. "What do you want!" she spat.

Her eyes were puffy and her face was red. Even her mascara smudged. Just the sight of her made Goku's heart melt. He felt really guilty now.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at school." He said softly.

ChiChi sighed, and suddenly asked, "Do you still love me?" she said in a soft voice.

"Of course I do! Do you know how long I was up last night? I was worried sick about you! I don't want to lose you ChiChi! I tried calling you at least fifty times! Do you know that?" he said, his eyes watering.

"No, I didn't. I had my phone turned off." she whispered, feeling a little guilty.

"That Ashlee bitch just randomly grabbed me and kissed me! I'm sorry, Chi! I didn't know she was going to do that! I got so mad at her yesterday! I told her to fuck off, and I just burst into rage! I was so upset that I hurt you! Ask Bulma and Vegeta! I was worried that you'd hate me… that you'd leave me." Goku said, tears strolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, my god, Goku!" she said, holding him close. "I should have known you wouldn't do such a thing! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry! I love you so much! I don't want to lose you either!" she said, kissing his lips several times.

"Chi, can you forgive me?" he asked her delicately.

"Yes! Yes, I forgive you!" she said happily, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He kissed back with passion, and they created a beautiful symphony of love.

* * *

Goku and ChiChi were sitting on ChiChi's bed, talking. They had talked for hours, telling each other how much they were sorry, and how shitty they felt. But Goku could tell something was on ChiChi's mind. The whole conversation she was shaking, and talking rapidly. There was something she was not telling him.

Goku put a strong arm around her. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

How was she going to tell him? She couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"Nothing, I'm alright babe." She said, faking a smile.

"Okay, we've been together for a long time now, and I know something's up." He said, getting serious.

ChiChi sighed. Her whole body started shaking again. Tears strolled down her cheeks, and she threw her self into his chest. Goku knew there was definitely something wrong.

"Hon? What's wrong?" he said loudly, shaking her in the process.

Goku sighed. "I'm sorry, Chi. I just am so worried about you. Calm dowm. Everything's going to be alright." He said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"Goku? How much do you love me?" she asked suddenly.

Goku was shocked at this question. "More than words could say, Chi. I'd die for you. I'd give up the world for you." he said holding her close.

"You wouldn't leave me no matter what, right?" she asked.

"I wouldn't leave you know matter what." Goku repeated, getting really anxious.

"Alright. Don't get me wrong, I was going to tell you, I'm just so scared Goku!" ChiChi stopped her self and sighed.

"I have to tell you sooner or later." She said smiling a little.

Goku listened carefully.

"Goku, I'm… I'm pregnant." She looked up to see his reaction.

He was dumbstruck. A baby! They were having a baby! How could she be pregnant! Damn! It was all his fault!

To his dismay, ChiChi cried and buried her face into his chest. She was shaking, a lot.

"I'm so scared! Shit! John is going to beat me if I tell him this!"

"Shhh, everything's going to be okay." Goku said rubbing her back.

"I don't want to get an abortion though. I don't think it's fair to kill a life because of our mistake!" she said crying frantically.

"I don't want to do that either. Well, we're going to have to tell someone sooner or later." He said delicately.

"I know. I think we should tell Vegeta and Bulma first." She said softly.

Goku nodded. It would be best to tell their closest friends first. Maybe they had some advice for telling their parents.

ChiChi sighed. "I'll call and ask if we can come over. I don't want to tell them on the phone." She said, still shaking nervously. Goku took her hand and held it tight. He kissed it and sighed deeply.

"Don't worry, Chi. We're going to get this figured out, I promise. And I'm going to be right beside you, so don't give up on me." He said.

ChiChi smiled lightly. "I love you, Goku." She said, kissing him softly.

Goku pulled out his cell phone. He sighed. "Alright, here it goes." he said, dialing the number.

"Hey, you! What's up?" Bulam replied cheerfully.

"Hey, um… would it be okay if me and Chi came over your house to talk about some things? It's important." Goku said.

"Oh, yeah! Vegeta's over here, so we'll have plenty of time to talk! Hey, I'll order some pizza!" she said excitedly.

"No, Bulma." ChiChi said. The phone was on speaker.

"It's extremely important, and we need your full attention." She said seriously.

"Alright. Chi, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying." Bulma asked concerned.

"No, I'm not okay. But, I have faith that everything will work out okay, so it's alright!" she said suddenly changing the tone of her melancholy voice into cheerfulness.

"Alright, Chi. I even know you're faking it. Come over to my house, and we'll get everything straightened out okay?" Bulma said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Alright." ChiChi sighed. Goku hung up the phone, and looked into ChiChi's eyes. He could tell she was deeply scared. Don't get him wrong, so was he! He had to be brave, for both of their sakes. Goku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry babe, everything's going to be alright!" he said, trying to fake a smile.

ChiChi nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Goku and ChiChi silently walked up the steps to Bulma's front door. Her house was so huge, that it was almost impossible to find your way around the yard! ChiChi rung the doorbell, and waited. Goku squeezed her hand tightly for support.

Bulma answered the door. "Hey guys! Come in!" she greeted them, leading them into the kitchen. Vegeta was sitting down eating a sandwich. He looked up at them and smirked. See, Vegeta never really smiled, (duh!) and the closest he'd even come to a smile was a mischievous little smirk.

"What brings you two here?" Vegeta asked them, still munching on his sandwich.

"Well, we needed to tell you guys something really important. So important, that we need you guys not to tell anybody for a while." Goku began nervously.

"Bulma, are your parents home?" ChiChi asked her.

"No! Why do you think Vegeta is over?" Bulma said half jokingly.

ChiChi smiled slightly.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" Bulma said, pulling out some chairs. Goku and ChiChi took their seats and sighed nervously.

Bulma and Vegeta waited patiently. Well, Bulma did.

"What the hell are you going to say? Spit it out!" Vegeta said, still munching on his sandwich.

ChiChi sighed.

"Well, this of coarse was an accident. A huge accident. I need you two to be honest with your opinions, and we really need your advice to tell our parents." ChiChi began.

Bulma and Vegeta waited, unexpected at what was to come.

"Guys, I-I'm.." ChiChi began, Goku was squeezing her hand for support.

"I'm pregnant." She said, slightly smiling this time. Bulma and Vegeta just stared, and suddenly started cracking up.

ChiChi and Goku scowled. "What's so funny? It's a serious matter!" Goku said, seriously.

"That was funny!" Vegeta said laughing on the floor, dropping his sandwich.

"I know! First, they call me and sound all serious and shit, making me wonder what the hell is wrong, then, they come over, and tell us that she's pregnant! Oh my God! You're killing me! Gosh Chi, you really had us there for a second!" Bulma said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's NOT funny!" ChiChi said, slightly raising her voice.

"We wouldn't joke about this! We're dead serious!" ChiChi said, scowling at her friends.

"Oh SHIT!" Vegeta said, realizing that she was serious.

"Are you serious?" Bulma asked her, still unable to comprehend what she was hearing.

"You heard her." Goku said.

"Oh my GOD! How did this happen? I mean…OH MY GOD! Oh wow Chi, we're sorry! We didn't know you were serious! We'll be here for you every step of the way." She said, looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta said nothing.

"RIGHT???" Bulma said, elbowing Vegeta hard.

"Oh, yeah. Wow! Dude! I can't believe you're going to be a Dad!" Vegeta said, changing his tone of voice.

Goku sighed. "Yeah, I know." Goku said, trying to smile.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be happy that you're having a kid? I know you guys are scared, but you should still be HAPPY!" Vegeta said.

ChiChi started to cry. Goku took her in his arms. "I-I'm so scared! How am I supposed to tell my parents? What will my step dad do if he finds out!?" she cried.

Bulma scowled at Vegeta. "Now, look what you've done!" she said sternly.

Bulma took a deep breath and sat next to ChiChi. "Look, you're going to have to tell him the truth." She said seriously. She was right after all.

ChiChi took a deep breath. "I'll make sure my mom's around when I tell my dad." She said, trying to keep her composure.

"We'll both tell our parents together." Goku said softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

**The End**

**HAHAHA! Caught you there didn't I? I won't do that to you folks! This story's not nearly done! Alright, enough screwing around. Let's get back to the story….**

ChiChi smiled. "Yeah, you're right." She said, kissing him lightly.

"Alright, I'll call my parents and tell them that you and I are coming over there, and you call your parents… well, you're mom actually, and tell her and John to come next door."

" Wait! Were doing this now?" ChiChi asked in disbelief.

"Well, Chi, if we get it off our shoulders now, we won't have to worry about telling them later." he said.

"He's right you know." Vegeta said seriously.

"Guys, if you need any help, I'll be here for you." Bulma added.

ChiChi took a deep breath. "I'll call my mom."

* * *

Goku and ChiChi sat on the couch, waiting patiently for ChiChi's parents to arrive.

"What's this all about?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, really." said Raditz.

Goku sighed. "Damnit, Raditz this is important and it's something private! You can't listen!" Goku said, clearly frustrated.

"Goku," Yuki scolded. "I DON'T WANT ANY BAD LANGUAGE! ESPECIALLY NOT IN FRONT OF CHICHI!" his mother scolded.

Bardock laughed. "Calm down, honey. Goku, your mother's right. No bad language in front of ChiChi."

ChiChi slightly smiled. They had no idea what their son was saying in school.

Finally, the doorbell rang. ChiChi took a deep breath.

"I'll get it." said Yuki. Yuki greeted a very nervous Rin and a pissed off John into the house.

"What the hell is this all about?" John asked, trying to remain cool. Rin eyed John angrily.

"W-we have something to tell you guys." Goku began nervously, holding ChiChi's quivering hand tightly.

Rin sighed. She knew this news wasn't going to be good.

"F-first we would like to say is, w-we're sorry. We're so sorry." ChiChi said shaking slightly.

Yuki and Rin began to get nervous. "What's wrong?"

Goku looked at ChiChi and nodded. "I-I'm pregnant." She said quite scared.

The whole room was silent, until Rin broke it.

"No, this is a joke! How can my baby be pregnant? You're 17 years old! You're in High School for god's sake!" she cried.

"HOW CAN YOU GET HER PREGNANT?" Yuki screamed at Goku.

Bardock stayed silent. He was quite disappointed in Goku.

"FUCK NO!" screamed John, startling everyone in the room. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" he screamed, walking up to ChiChi dangerously.

ChiChi collapsed on the couch in tears. Goku jumped to comfort her.

"YOU WHORE! I KNEW YOU WERE A WHORE!" he screamed.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Goku screamed back.

"John!" cried Rin. She was extremely hurt. How could her husband call her daughter a whore?

"John, what is your problem? Don't lay a finger on her John! I'm done!" she screamed, running to her daughter. John blocked her.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed, punching Rin in the face, knocking her out.

Bardock ran to the phone. He had to call a police. Raditz and Yuki just froze in fear.

"I'm not your daughter!" she screamed. Goku held her close.

"You know what bitch? I've had it with you!" he screamed, pulling a gun out.

Yuki screamed.

Raditz ran to Goku's side. "Don't you touch them!"

"SHUT UP!" John screamed.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he said, firing a bullet into the ceiling. "I've had it with you bitch!"

Joh pointed the gun at ChiChi's stomach. His face cringed, watching the petrified young couple. To their surprise, he dropped the gun. He shook his head from side to side, staring at his hands. Tears poured from his eyes.

'Why did he drop the gun?' ChiChi thought to herself, quite surprised but relieved. 'Why does he care about me now?' she thought, still clinging onto Goku.

Just then, Bardock broke the awkward silence. "What the hell is the matter with you? The police will be here shortly! Raditz, Goku, ChiChi! Get over here!" he said, wanting them to get away from this mad man.

The three ran towards Bardock, still petrified from this terrible incident. But, Goku pulled back.

"Goku! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass over here!" his mom screamed, to his surprise using profanity herself.

Goku stared at John and walked towards him. ChiChi shook her head rapidly.

"Goku! Please, don't go near him! You don't know what he'll do!" she screamed desperately.

Goku ignored her and walked straight towards John.

"You know what you bastard?" Goku began, his temper rising.

John just stared.

"You're one sick mother fucker you know that?" Goku said, kneeling down to his level.

John stared.

"YOU KNOW THAT!?" Goku screamed, kicking John in the side. John coughed up blood.

"You hit my girl all the time, you nearly kill her and me, and YOU DANGER MY FAMILY! I just wanted to say I hate you so much. I h-hope you die." Goku spat.

Everyone was speechless. Just then, someone barged through the door.

Several police officers barged through the door, guns in hand. They tackled John, and led him out the door. Just then, another police officer walked into the house. He bent down and checked out Rin.

"She'll be okay." The officer said sternly, ordering his other officers to carry her to the paramedic truck.

"Officer Dayton." He said, extending out his hand. Bardock took it.

"Turns out John has been on the Wanted list for sometime now." He began.

ChiChi and Goku listened carefully. This was something that they didn't know.

"He has a serious case of bipolar. He literally has two personalities. The one that your mother saw when she married him was his good side, the one you just experienced was his bad side."

"Wait, but he used to hit me ALL the time. I never saw a good side to him." ChiChi stated.

"Well, he rarely shows his nice side to anyone. It's something he can't control. When he dropped the gun, it was his good common sense coming back to him. John has murdered two girls and has been charged with abuse too. Don't worry. He won't escape this time."

"Thank you, officer." Bardock said uneasily.

Officer Dayton smiled. "It's my job. Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Yuki nodded. "Thank you."

Officer Dayton smiled, and took off in his police car.

The room remained fairly silent.

ChiChi decided to break it. "I-I'm sorry. We didn't plan on getting pregnant. I'm also sorry I didn't tell you about John." She said.

Bardock smiled. "Everyone's okay. That's all that matters. Goku, I'm still very disappointed in you." He said sternly.

Goku bowed his head and nodded. He sighed. "Today sure has been a crazy day."

"Damn right." Raditz said.

Everyone laughed lightly.

ChiChi frowned.

"What's wrong Chi?" Goku asked her.

"How am I going to face everyone at school?" she asked.

"Well, we just won't say anything. Besides, I'll look after you." He said smiling.

ChiChi smiled back and gave him a quick kiss. They didn't want to get too intimate around their parents.

'Damn. Today was crazy.' Goku thought. 'Fucking John. He could've killed us! I need to look after ChiChi a lot better. Damn, I should've done something instead of just standing there! My soul mate and my child could've been gone in an instant! From now on, I vow to protect ChiChi no matter what. And I start tomorrow at school…'

* * *

**I SO SRRY IT TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! I had MAJOR WB and I couldn't think of an ending for this chappy. Im srry if it wasn't good, but Ill try nd make the next chappy betta nxt time! Stay tuned for Dbz High: Chapter 10!!**

**Goten4eva**


	10. Ill Protect You

**Hey everybody! Dbz High Ch. 10 is up! Thank you to all who are continuously reviewing and reading my story! Well, here it is…

* * *

**

Dbz High

I'll Protect You

Goku awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He pounded it madly, trying to get it to turn off. The beeping sound soon went off, and Goku drifted into a day dream state. He remembered the terrible day he and ChiChi had yesterday. After the incident, everyone had gone to the hospital to check on Rin. After she awoke, she, Bardock, and Yuki had given them a long lecture about unprotected sex.

"_What were you thinking?!" Rin yelled madly at her daughter._

_ChiChi and Goku just bowed their heads in defeat._

"_I can't believe you had sex with her Goku! Now, you impregnated her!" Yuki yelled sternly._

_Goku looked up at his father, expecting him to defend him and ChiChi. Bardock looked down at his son._

"_I have nothing to say to you Goku. I'm very disappointed in you." He said, slowly, walking out of the room._

_Goku sighed deeply. His father was always on his side. Why is it that he wasn't on his side now? This was plainly a time where he needed some back up. _

_ChiChi looked up at her mother. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions. worry, anger, love, and disappointment. _

"_Mom," she started. "We're so sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen. Goku loves me, and I love him. We want to keep this baby. I want to raise a family with him." She said nervously._

_To her surprise, Rin began to cry. Yuki ran to her side to comfort her. "Goku, ChiChi, please, just go home. We'll call to make sure everything's alright." Yuki said, her eyes watering as well._

_Goku and ChiChi silently left the room. Their hands were intertwined, as if they were afraid they were going to be separated. Goku looked down at ChiChi. She had an emotionless look on her face. Tears flowed freely from her cheeks, and she slumped back unto a chair. She buried her face in her hands and just cried her heart out. _

_He didn't know what to do. Al he could do his put his arm around her and rub her back soothingly. They were going to have a child at 17 years old. A child that they were going to work very hard to raise, a child that they couldn't take afford to take care of._

Goku didn't know what was going to happen to them. Would they be separated? How could he show his parents he was responsible enough for a child? How could he show them that he loved ChiChi and never leave her side? Damnit! Everything was so confusing right now! After a few moments, Goku took a shower and put on his favorite jeans and t-shirt. He grumpily stepped down the stairs to find his father sitting down in the living room, reading the newspaper. Bardock looked at Goku straight in the eyes.

"Goku, do you think we could talk?" he asked him very uncomfortably.

Goku just stared.

Bardock sighed. "Look, son I know what you did was wrong, but I want you to know that me and your mom are here to support you, and I want you to know that we're still proud of you." He said, slightly smiling.

This brightened Goku's mood a little. "Thanks Dad." He said softly, walking towards the kitchen and out the door.

* * *

Goku retrieved to the school grounds like he did every morning. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Bulma, Vegeta and ChiChi. He slowly made his way towards them, careful not to show he was upset.

"Hey Goku!" Bulma called, giving him a bear hug.

"Hey."

"Oh my gosh, ChiChi told me what happened!" she said waving her arms around rapidly.

Goku sighed. "Yeah," he said, looking straight into the eyes of ChiChi.

"Hey, you." She whispered, a slight smile on her face.

"Hey," he said, kissing her delicate lips.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

ChiChi laughed a little. "I'm in the early stages of pregnancy. I'm not feeling any pain now." She told him, her arms around his neck.

"That's good," he said, rubbing her cheeks soothingly.

"So you guys are going to be separated?" Vegeta asked them.

"We don't know." ChiChi said honestly. She remembered a conversation her and her mom had had before she went into the ninth grade.

"_Listen to me, ChiChi. You're going into High School now, and a lot of guys are going to ask you out," Rin began, sitting next to her 14 year old daughter._

"_I know that." ChiChi said._

"_Men only want one thing, ChiChi. I never, ever want you to have sex with a man before you're married, do you hear me?" Rin said sternly._

_ChiChi blushed. "I hear you. Mom, what if I do have sex with a man, and he gets me pregnant?" she asked curiously._

"_Are you planning to get pregnant when you're in High School?" her mother asked her, quite furiously._

"_No, no, no, no! I just want to know what would happen." She said, shaking her head rapidly._

_Rin sighed. "Honey, if it ever comes to that, god forbid, I'd have to separate you two." She said seriously._

_ChiChi had an expression of shock on her face._

"_I know it seems cruel, but I don't want you to get hurt. Now a days, most men would wind up leaving you when they find out you're pregnant. I don't want that to happen to you. Besides, you don't need him. I'll take care of you. Just, please don't let that happen. Promise?"_

_ChiChi paused for a second. What if she fell in love with someone? She couldn't deny the feeliungs of the heart could she? Besides, her mother always told her to follow her heart. ChiChi sighed. _

"_I promise."_

"ChiChi?" Goku called.

"ChiChi? Honey, are you alright?"

ChiChi snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just was remembering something." She said firmly.

"Hey, don't worry about it right now. I mean, come on, I don't thin you guys would be separated. Come on, let's get off this topic." Bulma said, twiddling her thumbs.

There was a long pause.

"What the hell are we going to do tonight?" Vegeta said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hmmm…. I don't know. Wanna catch a movie?" Goku offered.

"Sure, that sounds fun." ChiChi said, brightening up a little.

"Alright, then it's settled. After school, meet us at the football field." Bulma said, grabbing ChiChi by the hand.

"Alright, that sounds cool." Goku said, leaning in to give ChiChi a kiss. ChiChi returned the kiss, but broke it after a few moments. "See you in class." She said sweetly. Bulma and ChiChi usually ate breakfast at the school, since both of their parents didn't have time to make them breakfast in the mornings.

* * *

"So, is everything alright, Chi?" Bulma asked, munching on a piece of bacon.

ChiChi sighed. "I guess I'm alright. I just really didn't plan on getting pregnant at seventeen. I'm also afraid that my mom's going to force me to break up with Goku." ChiChi said, drinking some orange juice.

"Well, tell your mom how you really feel." Bulma suggested. "I mean, your mother's supposed to be there for you all the way, and you should tell her that you actually want to raise a family with Goku…. Well, that is what you want right?" Bulma said, putting an arm around her friend.

"Yes, it is. I know it hasn't seemed like it lately, but I really want to be with him forever and ever Bulma. I'm in love with him. I want to have this child with him." She said, putting a hand on her flat stomach.

"It's just… I'm…" ChiChi began, small tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're just what, Chi?" Bulma asked, rubbing her hand against ChiChi's back.

"I'm just scared, that's all." ChChi said.

"Well, it's natural to be scared. Shit, if I was pregnant with Vegeta, I'd be scared too! But you have to be brave. Be strong for Goku, be strong for your child; be strong for you." Bulma said, smiling slightly.

ChiChi gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Bulma." She said, hugging her friend.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta sat impatiently in their desks, waiting for the girls to arrive. The bell would be ringing shortly, and Bulma and ChiChi were no where to be seen.

"Damn, it's starting to get boring over here." Vegeta said, tapping his pencil against Goku's desk.

"Yeah you're right. Damnit, where's our entertainment?" Goku said, shoving Vegeta's hand aside.

"I never thought I would say this, but Bulma's the one who makes school fun." Vegeta said, remembering times where he'd stare at her boobs and ass endlessly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Goku said, giggling a bit.

Just then, the school bell rang, and the teacher came in the classroom. "Good morning, class. Today, we're going to continue our lesson from last week, on the cellular structure of the human body." Mr. Comiskey ( hahaha, sorry, I couldn't resist. Mr. Comiskey is the name of my Science teacher.) said, drawing a diagram on the board.

Goku sighed. He hated Science. It was his worst subject, besides math. (hahaha, I'm with you Goku!) All the teacher did was ramble on and on, and she'd never get to the point of the lesson. I mean, who needed to learn about the cellular structure of the human body? Goku slumped in his chair, not even bothering to listen to a word the teacher was saying. Just when he thought he'd die of boredom, the door swung open.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Comiskey." ChiChi said, dragging Bulma by the hand.

"Do you have a pass?" Mr. Comiskey asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh, no." Bulma said nervously.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm going to have to give you a detention." He said, writing their names down on a sheet of paper.

"Oh, come on! We were on the other side of the building! We were eating breakfast! Then, we had to make a quick stop to the bathroom!" ChiChi said, waving her arms like a maniac.

"I'm sorry girls, but that's no excuse. Today you're going to have to stay after school for a few hours in detention. Now, take your seats please." Mr. Comiskey said, lowereing his glasses to his nose.

ChiChi and Bulma sighed in defeat as they took their seats next to Vegeta and Goku.

"Now as I was saying, the human anatomy is constructed of millions and millions of cells….." The teacher continued to ramble on, drawing a large picture on the board.

ChiChi sat in her seat, clearly frustrated. As she continued to get lost in her thoughts, a loud "Psst" interrupted her thinking.

It was Goku.

ChiChi smiled. "Yeah?" she whispered.

Goku pointed at his sidekick, which was under his desk on his lap. "Text." He whispered back.

"Oh ok." She whispered to him, taking her phone out as well. She then began rapidly pressing buttons on her phone.

_xXBlueflamesXx: Heyy sexy , u bored?_

_DarthVader63: Yes, I'm about 2 die! So u hav detntion huh? Dat sux…. Y were u late any ways??_

_xXBlueflamesxX: We were eating brkfst nd afterwards, we were on our way towards the clss room wen I got sick nd had 2 throw up in da bathroom… : s _

_DarthVader63: Awwwww….. u okay now?lol, I like ur lil smiley thngy!_

_xXBlueflamesxX: lol! Yea, im feeln okay now. Jus was a lil nauseous bck dere._

_DarthVader63: Dnt wrry it'll all b ova in a lil bit…. I jus hope we dnt get separated… No matta wat happenz, ill always b ere 4 u no matta wat Ill protect you till the day I die… I luv ya… XXOO (lets stop txtn… I dnt want 2 get u into more trouble...)_

As ChiChi finished reading the text message, she nearly was on the verge of crying. He really did care for her, and was determined to show their parents that he loved her. ChiChi smiled, closed her phone, and looked up at the diagram on the board.

* * *

It was now the end of the day, and Goku and Vegeta were walking Bulma and ChiChi to the room for detention. ChiChi smiled up at Goku, who was firmly holding her hand as they walked across the hall.

"Ooo! Wait guys! I want to see what upcoming events are coming up!" Bulma said, looking at the school bulletin board closely.

"Oh, come on Bulma! I don't like staying after school as it is! I'm only here to take you to your stupid detention!" Vegeta said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Let's see, Math Club, ewww no way, Chess club, uh, talk about nerdy, hmmmm…. Let's see…OH MY GOSH!" Bulma squealed, jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Goku asked her.

"The Homecoming Dance is on Friday!" Bu;ma squealed grabbing ChiChi's free hand.

"Oh, that's so cool! I want to sign up for homecoming queen!" ChiChi said, smiling bright. Bulma and ChiChi began to jump around, laughing maniacally.

"What's with girls and proms?" Goku said aloud.

"Being homecoming queen is every girls dream!" ChiChi said, kissing Goku's lips.

"Duh! Didn't you guys know that?" Bulma asked, signing her and ChiChi's name under the blanks for homecoming queen. Just then, Bulma snorted loudly.

"What is it?" ChiChi asked her.

"Uh, Ashlee signed her name up for homecoming queen. She's also on the dance committee. She'll be planning the whole dance.

ChiChi sighed. "I hate her so much!" she said loudly.

"Wait, so you guys are signing up for homecoming queen?" Goku asked them.

ChiChi and Bulma nodded.

"Well, then I'm signing up for homecoming King. I'm not going to have my ChiChi be queen with some faggot like Mark." Goku said, remembering his last encounter with Mark. Goku walked towards the sign-up sheet, and wrote his name down.

"What about you Vegeta?" Bulma said, giving him pleading eyes. Despite Vegeta's hate for dances, he couldn't refuse her pleading eyes. He grumpily trotted over to the sign-up sheet and put his name under Goku's.

"Well, there goes our plan for tonight." Vegeta said, remembering the movie theatre.

"Oh, Damn. I forgot about that." Goku said, scratching his head.

"Stupid detention." ChiChi mumbled.

"Hey, how about after detention, me and ChiChi will call you to pick us up and we'll go from here." Bulma suggested.

"Alright, call us when you're finished." Goku said, kissing ChiChi lightly on the cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Uh, Vegeta? What about me?" Bulma pouted.

"Chill, woman, I was getting to you!" Vegeta replied back firmly, giving her a big bear hug and kiss.

ChiChi sighed. "Well Bulma, let's prepare for two hours of hell." ChiChi said, grabbing Bulma's hand.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Bulma said, waving to both of them.

Two hours of Detention were going to be torture…

* * *

**Heyy guys! Srry I had to end short! I couldn't think of an ending for this chapter! Did you like it? Plz REVIEW! Thax!!!!**

**Goten4eva**


	11. Our Secret's Out

**I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY! Lol! Im a BAAAADD PERSON! Im srry it took me 4 eva to update… I wuz grounded a bunch of times, nd I didn't get to go on the computer veery often…. I srry nd I promise ill TRY my best to update my stories soon! :P **

**Hope You Enjoy Ch 11 of DBZ HIGH!! :P**

* * *

**Dbz High:**

**Our Secret's Out**

ChiChi and Bulma sat impatiently in their desks, waiting for two hours to be up. It was so boring with just the two of them there, sitting in complete silence. They had spent the past 30 minutes writing an essay of "Why they were in Detention", and all the teacher did was lecture them. She was abnormally large, and sat at her desk stuffing her face with chocolate chip cookies. Bulma and ChiChi couldn't keep her eyes off the clock.

'C'mon, two minutes to go!!' ChiChi thought, tapping her pencil impatiently on the desk.

The teacher wiped her mouth and slowly got up from her chair. "Alright, girls, you may turn in your essays and leave." She said sloppily, eating the crumbs of cookie off her face.

"FINALLY!" Bulma screamed, as both of them raced towards the desk and out the door.

ChiChi sighed. "Well, I'm glad we're out of there. That teacher was this close from making me puke." She said, putting her fingers close together.

Bulma laughed. Just then, she felt her purse vibrate. Bulma pulled out her Sony Ericcson and squealed in delight.

"It's Vegeta!" she said ecstatically, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey, baby!" she said sweetly, both of them walking towards the front of the school.

"Yes…..calm down, we're out of detention."

"Well, it's NOT my fault ChiChi had to puke!" she said angrily. ChiChi glared at Bulma.

"Hold on, Vegeta." Bulma smiled at ChiChi sweetly. "You know I love you Chi."

ChiChi returned the smile. As Bulma began to ramble on with Vegeta, ChiChi noticed Principal Desoto walking towards her.

"Ahh, ChiChi Lynn! Just the young lady I wanted to see." she said, shaking ChiChi's hand.

ChiChi began to get nervous. "Just what did you want to see me about?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'd like to have a word with you and Mr. Son." She said, handing her a small brochure.

ChiChi glanced at the small pamphlet. It read:

_T.P.H.S.- Teen Pregnancy Help School_

"_A school where pregnant teens are accepted"_

ChiChi looked at the pamphlet in disgust.

"I would like it if both of you could meet me in the office tomorrow at 9:00." She said smiling snobbishly.

"I'm sorry, but we're not interested." She said, handing the pamphlet back to her.

"I'm sorry, but you are required to attend." She said, handing the pamphlet back to ChiChi.

"Oh, and don't forget to bring your parents." She said, walking back to the parking lot.

ChiChi angrily shoved the brochure in her purse. How can a principal be so heartless? Just because she was pregnant, the principal wanted to throw her out.

"C'mon ChiChi, Goku and Vegeta are here!" Bulma called from the car.

ChiChi shrugged it off, and walked towards them, slamming the car door hard behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Goku asked her as she got into the car.

ChiChi sighed. "Take a look." She said, handing him the pamphlet.

Goku read the pamphlet and eyed it in confusion.

"What the fuck is this? They want you to go to some pregnancy school for teens?" Goku asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

ChiChi nodded. "The Principal is embarrassed to have a pregnant girl at her school, so she wants to send me to this one." ChiChi said.

"Well, you're not going." Goku said, kissing her cheek.

"Exactly. They can't make me go…. Can they?" ChiChi asked him.

"I don't think so." Goku said.

"Oh, and by the way, she wants to see the both of us and our parents tomorrow." She said.

"Why?"

"Because she's trying to convince us that it's a good idea." She said, sighing.

"Hey baby, don't worry about it, okay?" he said, moving his body close to hers.

"Okay." She said, kissing his nose.

* * *

"So what movie you wanna see?" Goku asked, looking at the numerous movie playings.

"I don't know… I'm in the mood for scary." Vegeta said.

"So am I…maybe a little action." Goku said, eyeing the choices.

"THE CRYPT OF ENTERNAL SOULS!!" Goku and Vegeta screamed in unison.

"It's the PERFECT combination of action….AND scary!" Vegeta said, giving Goku a high five.

ChiChi and Bulma scowled. "How about some Romance?" Bulma suggested sarcastically, knowing the boys wouldn't want that.

"Are you kidding me?! That's the last thing I want to see." Goku said frowning.

"I don't mind seeing The Crypt of Eternal Souls…." ChiChi said.

"That's my girl!" Goku said excitedly, giving her a high five as well.

"Gosh, Chi, sometimes you can be so… so…." Bulma started.

"So what?" ChiChi asked suspiciously.

"Tomboyish." She said jokingly.

ChiChi smiled. "I know. Now let's get tickets! What are you waiting for?" she said, walking ahead of them. The three of them smiled, and followed ChiChi to the ticket booth.

* * *

It was half way through the movie, and Goku couldn't keep his hands off of ChiChi. Every time he touched her leg, he started to go up, and up, and up, till he reached her inner thigh. ChiChi blushed madly.

"Goku…." She whispered.

"There are people here." She said blushing madly.

"Ah, come on. Everybody else is doing it." He said, looking back at Vegeta and Bulma, who were making out madly.

ChiChi put her hand on his nervously. "I also don't feel well…. at all. I- I- I think this popcorn's making me sick." She said frowning a little.

'Why is she so nervous? She looks scared or something.' Goku thought.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked her, ignoring his suspicious thoughts.

"Please?" she asked him with pleading eyes.

Goku looked back at Vegeta and Bulma. "Guys? We're going to leave. ChiChi's not feeling very good."

Vegeta just waved his hand, to busy to respond.

Goku smirked. 'Damn, they're going to get kicked out if they keep this up," he thought as Vegeta started feeling up her shirt.

"Come on," Goku said, helping her up and out of the theatre.

Once they were outside, ChiChi stopped him.

"Is there something wrong?" Goku asked her.

"Goku, I feel really uncomfortable in there." She said, never looking into his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin up so she could look at him.

"Is it me? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to feel up on you the whole time." He said apologetically.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?" he asked rubbing her cheek.

"There was this guy… that kept staring at me. I don't know who he was, but when you went to go to the bathroom, he sat in the seat next to me and started flirting with me. He asked my name, and started making nasty remarks about me…. I was about to make a huge scene, but then you came back in the theatre, and he stopped bothering me." She finished, embarrassed to look in his eyes.

"Why'd the hell didn't you tell me?!" he said. He began to walk back into the theatre, but ChiChi stopped him.

"Look, Goku. I have no idea where he is, or who he was. I couldn't see his face very well. He had a hooded jacket on, that's all I know. And let's not ruin our time together, please?" She asked.

How could he refuse? "Alright, I'll walk you home." He said, taking her hand in his.

"Thanks, baby." She said, kissing his lips lightly.

* * *

Once they arrived at the house, Rin greeted them worriedly.

"Where have you been ChiChi?" she asked her, very concerned.

"I was at the movies with Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta." She said.

"I got a call today." Rin began, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh, erm… you did?" ChiChi asked nervously, beginning to sweat. Goku held her hand tightly.

"Yes. The Principal mentioned that you were in detention today." She said, tapping her foot.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I can explain… really!" she said, moving closer to her mother with caution.

"Yeah, Mrs. Lynn, ChiChi was on her way to class when…"

"I'm well aware of what happened today, and I AM NOT PUTTING UP WITH IT!" Rin began.

'Oh no, here it comes," ChiChi thought.

"HOW DARE THEY SEND MY DAUGHTER TO DETENTION WHEN SHE HAD AN EMERGENCY?! I SWEAR TO GOD, THAT PRINCIPAL BETTER LEARN HER PLACE!" She screamed.

Goku and ChiChi sweat dropped.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to the school to complain." She said finally.

"Actually mom, she wants us to come in tomorrow with Goku's parents. She wants to discuss this "pregnancy matter". She wants Goku and I to go to this Teenage Pregnancy Help School. I mean, it's like they're embarrassed to have me at the school or something." She said, handing her mother the pamphlet.

"Hmmm…. We're going in tomorrow morning, and we're gonna complain BIG TIME!" she said, gesturing for Goku and ChiChi to come inside.

ChiChi sighed of relief. "Thanks Mom."

Goku, ChiChi, please sit." She said, motioning them to sit on the couch.

"Goku, your parents and I have come up with a decision on whether you two should be separated or not."

Goku gulped. "Y-You did?"

Rin nodded.

ChiChi started to sweat, and Goku squeezed her hand tight.

"We have come to the conclusion, that you two are going to…."

"stay together."

"YES!" Goku and ChiChi screamed in unison. The jumped up and hugged eachother tightly.

Rin smiled. "I think I'll leave you two alone." she said, walking away from a making out Goku and ChiChi.

* * *

The next Day...

Goku and ChiChi waited patiently inside the principal's office with thier parents.

Yuki sighed deeply. "I never liked this school." she said, reading the brochure.

"I mean, this totally sucks! I don't want to go to a school with a lot of bitchy pregnant teenagers!" ChiChi said, rubbing her stomach.

Goku laughed. "I love you." he said to her.

"I love you to." she said kissing him on the lips.

That was the first time ever Goku had said I love you to her in front of thier parents. Although he said i all the time, it was very special to her. It showed that he wasn't afraid to show his feelings, no matter who was around them. That's what she loved about Goku.

Just then, the Principal walked in.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Son, how are you?" she gretted them, shaking both thier hands.

"May I tell you, your son is the best Quarterback we've had in over fifty years." she said,trying to be nice.

"Oh, really? Well, that's my boy." Bardock sai, giving Goku a pat on the shoulder.

"Ah, and Mrs. Lynn, how nice it is to see you?" she said, faking a smile.

Rin smiled in return.

"Now, let's get down to buisness." she said, taking a seat in her chair.

"I believe the both of you are aware that Goku got ChiChi pregnant?" she asked them.

"Yes, Obviously." ChiChi answered her rudely.

"Now, I have given ChiChi a advertisement for the new Pregnant school academy. This is a school specialy designed to help young parents, obviously, you both have taught your children no set of values, and this school is designed for pregnant teens. After all, this mess is all your fault." she said rudely.

"Hey, don't you DARE tell me that I didn't teach my daughter any values!" she said, raising her voice.

"I mean, it's not like we were rutting them on!" Bardock said, standing up as well.

"Well, it did happen, and at least I'm not the one who's having a grandchild at 35!" she yelled, pointing her finger at Goku and ChiChi.

"I am TIRED OF YOU BULLSHIT!" Goku finally screamed.

"I LOVE CHICHI, AND IF YOU WANT TO SEND US TO A PREGNANCY HELP SCHOOL THAT'S FINE. BUT WHEN YOU BLAME OUR PARENTS FOR THIS, AND WHEN YOU WANT TO SEND US TO NOT MAKE THIS SCHOOL LOOK BAD, THEN THAT'S WHEN YOU GET OUT OF HAND! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GETTING INTO OUR BUISNESS! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GLAD I'M GOING TO BE A PARENT, AND SO IS CHICHI! SO IF YOU PLEASE EXCUSE US, WE ARE GOING TO CLASS!" he screamed loudly, grabbing ChiChi's hand and walking out the door.

Yuki, Bardock, and Rin smiled. They were proud of thier children.

* * *

When Goku and ChiChi walked out of the office, the whole school stared at them in the hallway.

They had heard the whole thing.

Their pregnancy was a secret no more.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPPY! I SRRY ITZ KIND OF SHORT! I 3 U ALL, ND I HOPE U STAY TUNED FOR DBZ HIGH: CHAPTER 12!**


	12. The Decision

Hey, guys

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! (I had some family problems) But, I'm back, and now that Hidden Love is complete, I will be able to focus on Dbz High. Ty for your patience!**

* * *

**Dbz High:**

**The Decision**

"I am TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" Goku finally screamed.

"I LOVE CHICHI, AND IF YOU WANT TO SEND US TO A PREGNANCY HELP SCHOOL THAT'S FINE. BUT WHEN YOU BLAME OUR PARENTS FOR THIS, AND WHEN YOU WANT TO SEND US AWAY FOR MAKING THIS SCHOOL LOOK BAD, THEN THAT'S WHEN YOU GET OUT OF HAND! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GETTING INTO OUR DAMN BUISNESS! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GLAD I'M GOING TO BE A PARENT, AND SO IS CHICHI! SO IF YOU PLEASE EXCUSE US, WE ARE GOING TO CLASS!" he screamed loudly, grabbing ChiChi's hand and walking out the door.

When Goku and ChiChi walked out of the office, the whole school stared at them in the hallway.

They had heard the whole thing.

Their pregnancy was a secret no more.

Goku and ChiChi looked around the hallway, seeing hundreds of students outside the principal's office. Some were pointing and laughing, and there were whispers and rumors.

ChiChi sweat dropped. This was the most embarrassing moment of her life! Everyone was staring, and giving her dirty looks.

"C'mon Chi. Don't mind them." Goku whispered to her, pulling her away from the crowd. Just then, Ashlee and her friends arrived.

"Mmmm, well look everybody! It's the slut of the school." She said sneering at ChiChi.

Goku was about to say something. No, he was about to scream something, but ChiChi cut him off.

"Just leave it Goku." She said, walking away from them. Goku followed, both leaving a bunch of laughing classmates behind.

ChiChi stopped at her locker, and stared at her mirror, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Chi? Are you alright?" Goku asked her, wrapping two strong arms around her still small waist. Her answer stunned Goku.

"Goku, why am I crying?" she asked him.

"Erm, maybe because dozens, maybe even hundreds of people made fun of us; but Chi, don't mind them. Don't let their stupid opinions let you down." He said, kissing her ear.

"Exactly, so why am I crying? I shouldn't care what they think. Goku, did you mean what you said back there?" she asked him, smiling slightly.

"Uh, when I said I was glad I am going to be a Daddy?" he asked her, unsure of what she was getting at.

ChiChi nodded.

"Of coarse I did. I wouldn't say something unless I meant it Chi." He said, holding her tighter.

ChiChi smiled. "I'm glad we're going to be parents too Goku." She told him softly.

"I'm just really scared, that's all. I mean, what if we aren't cut out to be parents. I mean, we're 17 for God's sake! By the time you turn 18, we are going to have a living, breathing thing that depends on us for it's every need! I'm just so nervous that I'll be a terrible mother. I mean, what if I'm not good at it?" She said, getting teary again.

"ChiChi, you are going to be an amazing mother. Don't you worry okay? I know I might not be good at this father stuff, but I can promise you I will try to be the best Dad I can be. I know you are going to do the same. Good parenting doesn't come straight away, Chi. But we are going to work at it as a team. You understand?" he said, taking both of her hands in his.

"Yea… I do Goku. Thank you so much." She said, hugging him tight.

"Now c'mon. We're going to be late for class."

* * *

'_School was hell. When we got into homeroom, every pair of eyes were on us. They just stared, and as soon as we sat in our seats, we could hear whispers in the classroom. It really sucked. Luckily, Bulma was able to get our mind off things by taking us out for lunch. ChiChi's starting to have weird cravings, so we all decided to order one large Hawaiian Pizza with Extra Jalapeños on the side. Every one of us hated it except for ChiChi. How am I supposed to show our parents that I'm responsible enough to handle a woman and a child?'_

Goku sighed, full of frustration, and put down his journal. Just three years ago, he was sent to a family therapist because of his temper problems. The therapist had instructed him to write down things that happened each day. It really pissed him off, because guys do NOT keep "diaries". He hadn't been writing in the journal for years, but he reluctantly decided to try it and write down his thoughts. He actually felt slightly better, now that he had written his feelings down on paper.

Goku sighed.

How could he show his parents he was responsible? How could he show them he cared for ChiChi and put her and their child before himself? That's when it him. Goku grabbed his keys and bolted out of his room.

"Where's the fire?" Bardock asked his son.

"Dad, I have to borrow your car." Goku said, almost in a begging manner.

"Why? Where are you going?" Bardock asked.

"I need to do something important. Please Dad, you'll find out soon enough." He said, hurriedly and rushing out the door.

* * *

ChiChi was laying on her bed and looking at some teen magazines, lost in thought. She was reading an article about teen relationships. She sighed deeply and threw the magazine aside. Every single story had a happy ending except hers. She really loved that she was having Goku's child, but she really, really, wasn't ready for a baby. She thought about her whole life she had ahead of her. Her father always dreamed she would go to college and become a scholar. It was a dream he had for his daughter that he knew could never come true for himself. ChiChi sighed at the thought. Then she thought of something she had never thought of before. Reluctantly, she made her way to the computer to research some "other options".

* * *

Goku came back to the house three hours later, carrying something small in his pocket.

"Where did you go?" Bardock asked, seeing his son fumble with something in his pocket.

"I went to the jewelry store." Goku said smiling to himself.

"Dad, I'll be next door at ChiChi's alright?" Goku said suddenly, rushing out the door.

"Erm…. Okay. What did he need to go to the jewelry store for?" Bardock asked himself.

* * *

ChiChi stared at the computer screen. Her eyes stared at the same sentence over and over again.

'_The procedure usually costs around 4,000' _

She had more than that in her bank account. She pondered the thought once more, and ran to the bathroom. She threw up at least three times in the toilet, sick from what she was about to do.

* * *

"Hey, Chi? Babe? I have something for you!"" Goku called as he stepped in to her house.

"Hon? You home?" he asked, looking around the house for his girlfriend. Just then, Goku heard sobbing noises coming from the bathroom upstairs.

"ChiChi?" Goku questioned nervously. Why was she crying? Did he do something wrong?

Goku rushed up the stairs and arrived at a horrid scene. ChiChi lay on the bathroom floor, crying, and… her wrists were slit.

"ChiChi!" Goku screamed, rushing to his crying soul mate.

"CHICHI! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Goku screamed (more at himself than her).

"WHAT DID I DO?!" he shouted.

ChiChi looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "You didn't DO ANYTHING, GOKU DO YOU HERE ME?!" she screamed, putting her bleeding hands against his face. Tears pooled from her eyes.

Goku studied her look carefully. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, pain, and… guilt. Without another word, he helped her up and cleaned her wounds, carefully wrapped bandages on her wrists, and led her to the bed. He sat her down tenderly, careful not to hurt her. She was so fragile to him, afraid if he squeezed too tight, his angel would fade away. He sat her down on his lap, and stroked her cheek, and played with her hair. He held her softly to his chest, inhaling her sweet scent, waiting patiently for her to stop her crying.

When she finally stopped, he took his hand to lift her chin up so she could face him.

"Why did you do this?" his voice breaking slightly at every word.

ChiChi looked away, more tears streaming down her face.

"Look at me!" he yelled.

ChiChi turned to face him.

"I-I'm sorry Goku." She said, guilt slowly eating away her heart.

"Is it because you still feel I will leave you?" Goku asked.

But before ChiChi could answer, Goku continued on.

"I want you to know that I will never, ever, EVER leave you. Do you know why I came over today? Do you know why?"

ChiChi stared in shock, as he pulled out a small black case.

"This is for you, Chi." He said opening it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"This is to show my devotion to you, babe. I want you… and only you….. forever, and ever. Please… Chi. Will you marry me?" Goku asked, kneeling on one knee.

ChiChi stared in shock, and then broke down crying.

Goku rushed to her side, and hugged her tight against him.

"Chi…" he began slowly.

"I know it isn't the best time, and if you don't want to marry me I can understand that." He said, slightly heartbroken by her reaction.

"No, Goku!" she yelled, pushing him away.

"Are you crazy? Of course I want to marry you!" she screamed, crushing her lips onto his.

Goku, totally confused, pulled away reluctantly. "Then what's wrong?" he asked seriously.

ChiChi paused for a moment. "I'm crying because I don't think you'd want to marry a monster, Goku." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"What are you talking about a monster? Chi, nothing you can do will change how I feel about you." Goku said, stroking her left cheek.

ChiChi looked down, not wanting to look at him.

"Chi?" Goku asked concerned.

"What happened?" he asked seriously once again.

"G-Goku," ChiChi began uneasily.

"I-I'm thinking of getting an abortion." She said quickly, not wanting him to hear the last part.

"What?" Goku was sure he had heard incorrectly.

Goku wet his dry lips and asked again. "What did you say, Chi?"

"An…. Abortion." She said, looking away from his face, afraid to see his reaction.

Goku's body felt numb. The words in his head echoed again and again. _Abortion. Abortion. Abortion._ This couldn't be happening. This was _their _baby she was talking about here! She was talking about the amazing miracle that _they _created _together._ Sure, it wasn't exactly at the right time, but they loved each other and that's all that mattered right? A black hole started to form in Goku's heart. How could she even think of something like that? Did she even bother wanting to talk to him about it first?

Goku wanted to speak, hell he wanted to scream, but a lump was caught in Goku's throat. He just sat there, staring into space, not believing anything that his girlfriend just said. This had to be some kind of sick joke. What day was it? Was it April fool's day, already? No, it was in the month of March for God's sake. Goku couldn't believe the words he just heard. He was going to care for this child, for _his_ child. 8 months from now, he was looking forward to having a wonderful family of three, living in an apartment together… just the three of them. Goku's eyes began to sting, and before he knew it, tears streamed down his face. He was hurt… bad… by the person he loved most.

Goku finally found his voice, and decided to speak.

"Why are you doing this? How could you even think of such a thing?" He asked her, almost desperately.

ChiChi began to cry again. "I-I can't do this Goku." She stated simply.

"I'm not going to be able to go to College, or get a job for some time, until the baby's older. We can't do this when we're still kids ourselves Goku, and this baby is going to have a hard life. We're not going to be able to be there for it as much as you think, Goku! You're going to have to work, I'm going to have to work, AND go to college! I can't let this baby suffer and have the childhood that I had, Goku!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, CHICHI?" Goku screamed, standing up and waving his arms in almost every direction.

ChiChi's eyes met Goku's now.

"I'm willing to give up EVERYTHING for you and this kid, Chi! I'm willing to give up my dream to become a professional football player, my dream of graduating college, AND I'm willing to give up my life for this, Chi! But you know what? YOU and OUR baby are part of a new dream, and that's the only thing that matters to me right now. And you, the MOTHER of our child is willing to ABANDON this miracle that we created TOGETHER? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, CHI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm willing to give it a try, Chi. I want you, our baby, and that's it! That's all I'm asking you to do for me! Just please, DON'T do something you'll regret!" Goku screamed, as loud as he could.

ChiChi just broke out into sobs. "I-I-I've already thought of everything you've just said, Goku! My father's dream was for me to become a scholar, and I'm NEVER going to fulfill that dream if I have a BABY AT SEVENTEEN!" she screamed, getting up from her position.

"CHICHI! YOU'RE FATHER'S DEAD! GET USED TO IT! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT OUR BABY, CHI! YOU'RE FATHER'S FUCKING GONE, AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" he screamed, pushing her to the wall at every word.

Goku, realizing ChiChi's pained expression, and realizing what he had just done, stepped away from her.

"Oh my God, Chi. I'm so, so sorry, babe. I-I didn't mean-" ChiChi cut him off.

"Just get out Goku! Just- just get out of my house!" she screamed, hitting him everywhere.

"Chi, please listen, I'm so sorry. I-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed, once more.

Goku gave her a pained expression, and reluctantly ran out the door.

* * *

ChiChi collapsed on her bed and cried her heart out. Today had been a total nightmare. Goku and ChiChi had had their first argument ever, and it was a HUGE one. ChiChi doubted Goku still wanted to marry her now. She was such a horrible person! How could she have been so careless? How could she even think of something like that? Goku was right. If they worked together as a team, they would be able to take care of this baby no problem. But the words Goku said still hurt.

'_YOU'RE FATHER'S FUCKING GONE, AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!' _

She knew he didn't mean it, but the words were so harsh. They hit her straight through her already wounded heart. When would the pain ever stop? Her Dad dead, her abusive step dad, pregnant at seventeen, and her stupid thought of getting an abortion that probably ruined her relationship with Goku.

He was right. It was such a stupid decision. But he didn't have to yell at her like that! After all, they were just talking! Of course she wasn't going to do it without him knowing! She would talk to him first! She just wanted to let him know what she was thinking and what her opinion was on what was best. But her opinion was NOT the best choice, and now she was going to change her mind.

ChiChi pondered her thoughts for some time, until she came to a conclusion. She had to see Goku. She needed to tell him she was sorry for even thinking such a stupid thought, and for starting this argument they never had planned to EVER get into.

* * *

Goku sat in his room, thinking about everything he had said to ChiChi. She was everything to him… his soul, his life, his world. But he had hurt her. He had said words that he knew killed her inside. And therefore, were killing him too. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to say so many things, but she didn't want him to. She just wanted him to leave, and stay out of her life forever.

'_It was just a bad argument...or fight. She wouldn't really want me to stay away… would she?'_ Goku contemplated this thought over and over. He wanted her forever, and she had wanted him to, but he ruined it. She didn't want him anymore.

Goku sulked in his bed sheets and was lost in thought, till he heard a knock on his door.

"Dad, Mom, _please _leave me alone!"

The door creaked open just a tiny bit.

"It's me."

Goku sat up, shocked at whose voice he was hearing.

"Chi?"

ChiChi slowly stepped in his room and softly closed the door behind her.

"Goku," she began, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, breaking down into violent sobs.

Goku instinctively wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"No Chi, I'm sorry. What I said back there, I-I didn't mean it." He said, pulling her face up so she could look at him.

"I know, sweetie. I know. This whole fight was my fault. If I hadn't suggested something stupid like that, we would have never had this argument!" she said, taking his hands in hers.

Goku sighed. "Chi, I-I know you're really embarrassed because of all this, because you were raised as a "good girl", but this is what I really want Chi." He said, almost in a begging manner.

"I know you do, I want this to, Goku. It's just that…. I had a dream about my father the other day, and I remember it was what he told me when I was nine. He wanted me to go to college, and become a scholar. He had a terrible childhood, and so did I. I don't want my baby to have that, Goku. I _want _to be a mother Goku. I just don't think I'm ready right now. But-"

Goku politely cut her off. He sighed deeply. "If you want a-an abortion," he said that word full of repulsion. "Then, maybe we should-"

"NO! Goku! That's what I'm trying to say, I DON'T want an abortion! I NEVER wanted an abortion! I just was _thinking _about it." She said, trying to get that concept into his thick head.

"You mean… you don't want an abortion?" he said confused slightly, but excited.

ChiChi sighed. "Will this give you the answer?" she asked him, pulling out a book from her purse.

"What's that?"

"It's a book of 10,000 different baby names, Goku." She said smiling.

Goku smiled back and crushed his lips on hers.

ChiChi dropped the book, and kissed him back full of passion, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Goku smiled within the kiss. He loved it when she did that.

Goku reluctantly pulled back, knowing this wasn't the time to go any further.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He said to her, stroking the side of her face.

"No, Goku. Thank you." She said smiling with tears in her eyes.

To Goku's surprise, tears began to stroll down her cheeks. Goku sighed and pulled her into an embrace.

"Why do pregnant women have to be so damn emotional?" he asked him self out loud.

They both laughed together at that statement. Goku always made ChiChi laugh.

* * *

They sat there holding each other in silence for a long time.

Goku drew circles on her stomach, and rubbed it tenderly. ChiChi lay next to him, closing her eyes, enjoying his soft touch against her flat stomach. Just then, ChiChi moaned.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked her, full of concern.

"I'm starting to feel sick. Can I use your bathroom?" she asked him, getting up from her comfortable position.

"Babe, you don't have to ask. Mi casa e su casa." He said, smiling up at her.

ChiChi ran to his bathroom and puked in the toilet, making gagging sounds as she did.

Goku immediately was at her side, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Ugh, Goku." ChiChi said, looking up at him.

"What?" Goku asked.

"This is so embarrassing. Don't you get grossed out when I puke like this?" she asked him.

"No. It's part of life, hon."

ChiChi smiled at that. He was always so caring.

When she was done, she rinsed her mouth out in the sink and resumed back to Goku's room.

ChiChi pouted. "Stupid morning sickness." She mumbled.

Goku smiled slightly at her antics, and sat beside her. "It'll all be over soon, Chi."

ChiChi nodded. "And all the pain and sickness will be worth while in the end." She said, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Goku?"

"Hmm?"

"Do-Do you still want to marry me?" ChiChi asked seriously, looking up towards his eyes.

"Of coarse I do, Chi. I meant what I said back there. Do you still want to marry me?' he asked her.

"I do, Goku." She said smiling.

Goku smiled back, and grabbed the small ring from his pocket, and kneeled on one knee.

"ChiChi, I love you more than anything else in the world, and I want you to know that I will stand beside you through all our goods times, and bad times. Chi, I want you to stay with me, forever, and ever. Please Chi, will you marry me?" Goku asked her.

ChiChi's eyes began to tear up. But she promised herself she wouldn't cry. She had to be strong.

"Yes. Yes, I do, Goku!" she said, smashing her lips onto hers.

Goku smiled within the kiss. He passionately moved his lips in sync with hers, his tongue pleading entrance into her mouth. ChiChi opened her mouth slightly, granting his request. The simple kiss was turned into a passionate symphony. This was definitely the best kiss they've ever had.

When ChiChi broke the kiss, it was like their dreamlike state had been replaced with reality. ChiChi blushed.

"Wow." Goku breathed.

ChiChi smiled. "That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life." She said, taking his hands in hers.

Goku nodded, and put the ring on her right ring finger.

ChiChi gasped. The ring was beautiful. "Oh, Goku! It's beautiful! You shouldn't have bought me such an expensive ring for just an engagement!" she exclaimed.

Goku shrugged. "My future wife deserves the best." He said, stroking her cheeks with his hand.

ChiChi liked the way he said wife. She could never get used to it. She still couldn't believe her horrible life was starting to turn into wonderful. Ever since she met Goku, her life started to turn around. She loved him so much. ChiChi gazed at the ring. It was gorgeous. The ring was gold, and had three white diamonds on them, the middle being the largest. But then she noticed something on the back of it. Small cursive manuscript was engraved in the back.

She squinted her eyes to see what was written.

"_To my fallen angel, ChiChi. I will love you forever and ever… always."_

"Goku, I love it!" she exclaimed, a huge grin appearing on her face.

"ChiChi, you really are my fallen angel." Goku said, kissing her nose.

ChiChi smiled. "No, you are my fallen angel, Goku." She said, kissing him passionately.

Goku suddenly pulled back.

"Damn!" he yelled, rummaging through his closet for some clothes.

"Goku, what's wrong?" ChiChi asked, slightly startled by his antics.

"I forgot I have a football game at 6:00 tonight!" Goku said frantically, putting a shirt on, and some shoes.

"What time is it?" Goku asked ChiChi.

ChiChi glaced at his alarm clock, that was on the other side of the room.

"5:45" she said frantically, helping Goku put on his shirt."

"Damnit! Warm-ups were at 5:30! Chi, I'm going to have to put my jersey on. I don't have time to change in the locker room. Can you help me?" he asked her, throwing the bag of clothes towards her.

"Of coarse." She said, helping him put on his heavy padding and jersey.

Once Goku was all dressed, he truned to his fiancé. "You coming?" he asked her.

"It's probably not a good idea. I'm feeling a little sick today, baby." She said apologetically.

"You okay? You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" he offered.

"No, Goku. I'll be fine. Just play your hardest! I want you to kick some ass out there!" she said, waving her fist in the air.

He smiled, and captured her lips into his.

"Love you."

Love you too, Goku."

* * *

He had to win. He had to win for his ChiChi. He was going to play his hardest, and make the other team look like the worst in the world. Goku smirked at the thought. He finally proposed to ChiChi, and they were going to have a child together! He was sure to play at his best because of his happy mood.

Goku smirked. What he thought would be the worst day of his life, turned out to be the best.

* * *

**So sorry for crappy ending for this Chapter! Tell me what you think? Please review! Luv you all, Goten4eva**


End file.
